Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadow
by XcruciatusX
Summary: This is a full seventh installment of the Harry Potter books. I just picked T because it gets as violent as HBP. :HPGW: :HGRW: Almost complete. Intense, dark, and true to the characters.
1. Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or ideas created in the preceeding Harry Potter novels. Anything you don't recognize in this version of events was most likely made up by me. The story was originally written by J.K. Rowling. This disclaimer goes for my entire story. So please don't steal it.**

**1. Godric's Hollow**

Harry Potter was sitting in a comfy chair by a fireplace, with his eyes closed. He had just arrived at Godric's Hollow, which was the home where his parents had stayed, while they were in hiding from Lord Voldemort. They knew he was coming after them, but he wouldn't have found them if it hadn't been for Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a close friend of James Potter, Harry's father. He was the Potter's Secret Keeper, and he betrayed them. He told Voldemort where to find them, and he killed them. But when he reached Harry, who was just a baby at the time, he was unable to kill him. No one knew why. But when he tried, the spell rebounded upon himself; he was barely alive after that, and now it was his turn to go into hiding. He had regained his body three years ago, and has since been trying to kill Harry. For a few months though, Voldemort had been mysteriously quiet. Harry decided to himself, that the prophecy would be fulfilled this year. Hundreds of miles away, someone else was deciding the very same thing.

Harry was surprised to learn that Godric's Hollow had been repaired by someone unknown, as if they were expecting him to return, for it had been completely destroyed by Voldemort sixteen years ago. Harry had already visited his parent's graves, but couldn't bear to go back.

He opened his eyes; many thoughts were running through his mind. It was very difficult for Harry to believe Dumbledore was dead. Every time he thought about it, he felt like he was in a dream.

_How can he really be dead? He's all I have._ Harry had turned seventeen three days prior. He then journeyed to Godric's Hollow from the Dursley's house. It felt like a nice home here, but somehow, Harry felt strangely empty inside. He felt so alone in the world, even though he had only been away from his friends for a few weeks.

_Friends._

That's what he needed: his friends. Ron and Hermione had been very quiet on the Hogwarts Express, when departing the castle to go home. Well, everyone was. This thought triggered even more thoughts: Draco Malfoy, Snape, Horcruxes.

Wait a minute... Snape!

How could he have forgotten? Harry had been constantly replaying the events of that horrible night that was mere weeks ago. Snape had used the killing curse on Dumbledore.

Malfoy had tried to kill Dumbledore, but couldn't do it, even when he had a perfect opportunity. But what Harry had just remembered was, Snape was the Half-Blood Prince. The thought had completely vanished from his mind until now.

_How could it have been Snape? I never trusted him, but Dumbledore always did. I took the Half-Blood Prince's ideas... and advice. How can it have been Snape?_ This triggered yet another thought. He vaguely recalled a moment similar to this. Right after the fake Mad-Eye Moody had told Harry that it was he who had put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry had said, "How could it have been Moody?" Then Dumbledore had said, "This is not Alastor Moody." _Maybe it wasn't actually Snape who killed_ _Dumbledore._

Harry thought hard to remember everything Dumbledore had said. _But it must have been Snape, who else could it have been?_ Harry dismissed this idea, but thought that there could be more to what happened than meets the eye. _Oh, I wish Ron and Hermione were here. I really want to talk to them._ Harry closed his eyes again, and drifted off to sleep.

He woke early at the sound of knocking on his front door. He hurried over to the window and peered outside. He couldn't quite tell who it was. Clutching his wand behind his back, he opened the door tentatively, expecting the worst. To his great relief, it actually was Ron and Hermione, and they were accompanied by Ron's younger sister: Ginny. Harry's stomach lurched. Last year at school, they had both become closer than friends. Harry had to admit, he was in love with Ginny, and she would probably say the same, seeing as though she had kissed him in front of Ron.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here? I'm so glad to see you." The words tumbled out of Harry's mouth. The emptiness inside him seemed to vanish completely.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you too!" said Hermione, giving him a big hug.

"We've been really worried about you Harry," said Ron. "For a while there, nobody knew where you went. We checked Grimmauld Place first, just to make sure, but there are ways of figuring these things out," he said. Then he gave Harry a big hug. Harry was so happy to see his best friends.

"Oh Harry," said Ginny, "are you alright? You should come back to the Burrow, everyone's anxious to see you." She gave Harry an exceptionally big hug. Ron's ears went pink; he knew how much Harry and Ginny liked each other.

"Come in, come in," Harry said. A warm feeling came over him. He felt almost normal again. He had been feeling strangely ever since Dumbledore died. But he was in Godric's Hollow. This is where he wanted to be. He knew someday it would feel more like home. All he needed was someone to be with... He looked over at Ginny. She was talking about how beautiful the small house was, and that she wished she could live in a cool house like this. "Maybe you will," Harry said under his breath as he passed her, to get to the small kitchen. She went pink, and her mouth opened slightly. _Oh no! I didn't know she could hear me!_ Harry felt heat rise to his face. Ginny quickly regained herself as Ron walked by, but Harry could have sworn she looked delighted at the thought.

"Well, this is a neat house," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron, "Do you have any food? It took a while to get here... and we haven't eaten for quite some time. Finished all the chocolate frogs... We couldn't Apparate, because Ginny hasn't got her license." They all walked into the sitting room, which was decorated in red and gold, to honor Godric Gryffindor. Hermione conjured up a platter of sandwiches.

"Thanks," Harry said to her. "I'll go get some butterbeer from the kitchen," he said.

"I'll help you," said Hermione. Harry gave her a puzzled look. Apparently she wanted to talk about something. They walked in and Harry inquired as to what she was on about. "Well," she said, turning slightly pink, "I was wondering if you could... Never mind," she said hurriedly. "Here, I'll help you with the drinks."

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Nothing... I just thought... Never mind." Harry wondered what on earth would make Hermione act like this. _Oh well,_ he told himself. _If she wants to tell me, fine. But I can't force it out of her._ They each sat down by the warm fireplace, and passed the butterbeer around.

"Harry," said Ron, from a stern look Hermione had given him, "we were wondering if we could talk about whats been going on lately." Harry knew this was coming, and he had the inkling that this conversation had been preplanned. Hermione spoke next.

"What Ron's trying to say Harry, is that we want to talk about what happened with you and Dumbledore, _before_ Snape ..." she trailed off. Harry could feel the same strange feeling like he was in a dream. He still couldn't believe Dumbledore was actually dead.

"Harry," said Ginny, "we want to talk about what exactly happened. Not when, _he_, died, but what happened with the Horcrux."

"We had to tell Ginny about it, and you know she's trustworthy," said Ron. Harry felt slightly numb talking about what happened.

"So you didn't get a Horcrux that night?" Hermione asked in a rather small voice. It seemed as though they were expecting Harry to explode with anger, but no sound came from his throat when he tried to talk.

"We all know this is hard for you Harry. We would feel the same way if it was us," Ginny said gently. Harry pulled himself together.

"Well, as you know, we didn't get the Horcrux. It was a fake one. It had a note inside saying that the person had found out Voldemort's secret, took the real Horcrux, and intended to destroy it. It was signed R.A.B. I have no idea who that could be." They discussed different angles about the Horcrux, but didn't come to any conclusions. But then, Ron said something that actually did make Harry explode with anger inside. He mentioned Snape. But Hermione, who could detect trouble in an instant, noticed that Harry became suddenly quiet. She had probably come to the conclusion that this was his new way of exploding.

"Look Harry, you can't just turn your back on the subject. That's like taking the cowards way out." This statement made Harry remember something right after Dumbledore's murder. He told the others this.

"Snape got so mad when I called him a coward. Just as we were leaving the Hogwart's grounds, before he could Disapparate, he told me to keep my mouth shut, and my mind closed. Was he trying to give me advice?"

They talked about practically everything Harry had been thinking about.

"Well," said Ron, as he leaned back in a big, comfy, red chair, "mum and dad were going to come and get us. They should be along any time." They had all finished their drinks, and were just starting to get tired when they heard a knock on the door. Harry got up and answered it. Sure enough, it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said warmly as she embraced Harry in a big hug.

This brought back memories of the good old days when he was in his second year at Hogwart's. Back then he didn't have much to think about, except how happy he was at the Burrow. Now, days were dark. It was not a surprise to find a familiar name in the obituaries. The weather was chilly, and the sky was gray.

It had been like this for some time; not your typical summer. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lingered only for some time before deciding it was time to head home. It was not hard for Harry to gather all his things, because he didn't have much."Best hurry," said Mr. Weasley, "We don't want to travel at night. Right dangerous." He was right. But even now, it was foolish to travel alone. There were several disappearances everyday, mentioned in the Daily Prophet.

People were accustomed to this, but it was always hard to open the newspaper, and see the name of a friend, and know you would never see them again. All you could do was hope for the best. Death Eaters were hardly ever seen, but the Dark Mark was hovering over everything. No matter where you turned, there it was; in every corner.

So many people were murdered. To the Death Eater's, it was just a sport. Muggle's definitely knew something was going on. Several had to get their memories modified, because they had claimed to see a mad man, who looked like a snake, and was as skinny as a skeleton. This, of course, was Voldemort.

"Now, Ginny, Harry, you two will be doing side Apparition. That's where you hold on to someone's arm. Here Harry, you take mine," Mr. Weasley said, as he got ready for the Apparition.

"Ginny, you can come with me," Mrs. Weasley said, beckoning to her daughter. Harry had traveled by side Apparition before, but he wasn't anxious to do it again. The first time, he was with Dumbledore, going to see Horace Slughorn.

"Ready?" Harry gripped Mr. Weasley's arm very tightly, and felt the familiar sensation of his lungs being squeezed. Everything went black, and he could hardly breathe. He thought he was going to die, even though he had done this before. Next second, he was breathing fresh air, and was very relieved to find he was looking at the Burrow. Harry panted slightly, and saw Ginny doing the same. Apparition seemed very strange to Harry. Ron had his face screwed up in concentration, but then he realized he was home.

"Wow! I did it! Last time I lost an eyebrow, just like when I tried to get my license. I just got my license a few days ago. Usually they wouldn't let me try again till next year, but with dad at the Ministry and all..." Ron kept on talking, but it took him a while to realize no one was paying attention. Everyone filed inside the cozy little home, and were greeted by the smell of something delicious being cooked.

"Quick, quick. Everyone inside," said Mr. Weasley, looking anxiously over his shoulder as he closed the front door. Just as Harry had anticipated, Fleur was the one cooking dinner. She came into view, with her long, silvery, hair swishing behind her.

"Oh! 'Arry! It is so good to see you again!" she said, as she swooped down to give him a kiss. Ginny wore a grotesque, disgusted face. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Bill was sitting in a corner of the kitchen, and Harry saw that his face still had numerous scars, and a plate of steak was on the table in front of him.

"Hi there Harry," he said. It looked as though he was still in pain, for he winced at every movement.

"Well, have you heard about the wedding?" he asked Harry. When he shook his head, Bill went on.

"I think we'll have to postpone it a year or so. No one wants to come. It's too dangerous to travel. Dark days," he sighed.

"This is the best.. uh... dessert.. thing I've ever had Fleur," said Mr. Weasley. "What is..." he trailed off from a ferocious look Mrs. Weasley had given him.

Harry had to admit, it was a pretty good dessert, even though he didn't know what exactly it was. He was extremely full and content, and thought it best to get a good nights sleep. He didn't look like the only person exhausted.

"Why don't you four go off to bed," said Mrs. Weasley, "we have some traveling to do tomorrow." Unlike the usual sleeping arrangements, everyone got their own bedroom. Harry got Fred and George's old bedroom, Hermione got Percy's, and Fleur had been staying in Charlie's. None of these Weasley brothers currently resided at the Burrow. As soon as Harry's head touched the pillow, he was asleep.


	2. The Order United

**2. The Order United**

Harry awoke early as Ron burst into the room. "Come on Harry, get your things. We're going to Grimmauld Place." Harry reached over to get his glasses. After putting them on, he sat up.

"Why are we going _there?_" he inquired.

"I dunno. Everyone slept in late today. Mum and dad already got our things from Diagon Alley. The letters came early this morning." It took a minute for Harry to fully comprehend everything that was just said to him. He quickly dressed, and his things were still in his trunk.

Everyone else was downstairs by the time Harry got down there. There was a quick breakfast, and they were off to Grimmauld Place. Harry had hoped to go to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George, but it was too late now.

This time, everyone seemed prepared for the Apparation. Harry took hold of Mr. Weasley's arm again, and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of number eleven Grimmauld Place.

They walked passed eleven, and were nearly at number thirteen when an old battered door appeared in between. It was number twelve. Harry remembered only too well the first time he arrived here. It was about two years ago. He had come with Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and a few other people. Everyone gathered around as Mr. Weasley opened the door. He peered inside, and finally said,

"Looks like we're the first ones. Come on." They all walked inside. This old, creepy house belonged to Harry, but he let the Order of the Phoenix use it as their headquarters. He had inherited it when his godfather, Sirius Black, had died. It was an ancient house, and not very pleasant.

The Black's were, for the most part, dark wizards. One of the few exceptions being Sirius.

The house smelled musty and old. The floor creaked under Harry's feet as everyone cautiously walked towards the kitchen door. The reason they were being so careful, was because there was a portrait of Mrs. Black at the end of the hall. She would most likely start screaming at the top of her lungs if she knew they were there.

They made it to the kitchen and quickly closed the door. After a while of sitting around waiting for members of the Order to arrive, Mrs. Weasley decided to make lunch. She conjured up a delicious pot roast, and they drank pumpkin juice. As they finished eating, they heard a noise by the front door.

"What was that Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know, I'll check." Just as he was getting up, they heard a dull, _Clunk Clunk Clunk. _

"It must be Mad-Eye," Mr. Weasley said, sitting back down. Sure enough, Mad-Eye Moody walked into the room.

"See I'm not the first," he growled. Mere seconds later, the sound of something falling over could be heard in the hallway.

"Sorry!" said an exasperated voice, as Tonks clambered into the room, followed by Lupin. But he turned around quickly to calm Mrs. Black, as her screams filled the house. He subdued her, and reentered the kitchen.

Harry remembered that not to long ago, Lupin had looked a lot older and wary. But now, he seemed healthier, and his robes looked clean and nice. Tonks smiled at him, and Harry understood. He had found out, not too long ago that Tonks was in love with Lupin. But Lupin was disinclined to return the affection, due to the fact that he was a werewolf. But it seemed apparent that he had changed his mind.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall arrived. She looked much older than usual, but still had her dignified poise. Some of the others to get there shortly afterwards were: Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, and Bill Weasley. When everyone fell silent, Mr. Weasley took it as his cue to start their meeting.

"Well, we all know why we're here. We have to keep the Order of the Phoenix alive, for it is the only thing keeping You-Know-Who from taking over. Also, I suppose it's about time to start calling him by his real name: V-voldemort."

There were a few intakes of breath, but no one seemed opposed.

"Now," he continued, "we have some new, young wizards (and one witch), who have come of age. I believe I am right in saying that you wish to join the Order?" He looked over at Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry noticed that Ginny was no longer in the room, and supposed her mother must have made her leave, since she wasn't yet seventeen.

The three of them nodded.

"Well, I think we have some new members then!" he said happily. McGonagall and Moody stepped forward.

"This year, we have invoked a new rule for members joining the Order," Professor McGonagall said crisply.

"The Unbreakable Vow." Harry knew what this was; it was where you make a vow, and if you break it, you die. He had no second thoughts. He was sure he wanted to join. It was like Mr. Weasley had said, they were the only ones even attempting to stop Voldemort. The Ministry claimed to be, but they were hardly doing anything. All of a sudden the front door banged open. Hagrid entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. He was followed by a few more of Harry's fellow students who had recently turned seventeen.. Among those were: Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood (he was a few years older than Harry), Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Lee Jordon, and Fred and George themselves. McGonagall looked very pleased that there would be so many new members.

"I picked all these ones up on me way," Hagrid explained.

"I didn't realize we could join yet," said Fred. He and George seemed very happy they were now able to. Now it was time for the vow to begin, and Harry was first. McGonagall took hold of Harry's hand, as was custom when performing the vow. Moody would be performing the task of Bonder. He touched the tip of his wand to their hands. Then Professor McGonagall started asking the questions.

"Will you, to the extent of your ability, help the Order of the Phoenix complete the task of ridding Lord Voldemort of all power?"

"Yes," Harry muttered. A white hot wire shot out of the tip of Moody's wand and encircled itself tightly around Harry and McGonagall's clasped hands. Hermione was delighted that she was able to witness this. No doubt she had read all about the vow.

"Will you show any pity or remorse to Lord Voldemort or any of his supporters?"

"No," Another wire shot out and became a sort of chain around the other wire.

"Will you be sure, before attacking any of Lord Voldemort's servants, that they are indeed loyal to him?" Harry hesitated.

"Yes," he finally said. A third wire shot out and became a thick rope that was very tight on his wrist.

"Will you stay true to your word of being loyal to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes." The fiery rope was very thick. Now that the vow was complete, Harry waited as everyone else answered all the same questions.


	3. Malfoy and Wilhelm

**3. Malfoy and Wilhelm**

Ron, Harry and Hermione still had one year left at Hogwarts. Hermione had become ecstatic when she received word that she would be filling the post of Head Girl. The Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, would be Head Boy.

Harry forgot to ask McGonagall who would be in charge of the school, but sincerely hoped it would be her. Several days were spent at Grimmauld Place, as it was so unsafe to go back to the Burrow. The time to go back to school was drawing ever nearer. One week, five days, three days, one day. It was time. On the morning of September first, very early at that, Harry heard two people arguing.

"Go wake him up!" he heard Hermione say. Harry was still in bed, and guessed it was probably time to get up.

"Oh come on Hermione. Just because you woke _me _up, doesn't mean you can't wake Harry up."

"Fine! I will." Hermione burst into Harry's room.

"Come on Harry, time for breakfast," she said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sleepily.

"It's nearly time to go. I just thought it would be nicer for _Ron_ to wake you up rather than me. That's why I didn't wake you up sooner. I thought he was going to." Ron walked into the room.

"What, you want me to do your dirty work? You want me to be the mean one who wakes everyone up?"

"Rubbish," she muttered as she stormed out of the room.

Harry had a quick breakfast and quickly gathered his things. Everyone was running about trying to find the things they forgot to pack.

"Come on! It's a quarter to eleven," shrieked Mrs. Weasley. Harry supposed they would be Apparating, and so they did. They hurried through Kings Cross station until they found platform nine and three quarters, ran through the barrier, and found themselves looking at the magnificent Hogwarts Express.

A few people were still climbing aboard when they got there, but it looked like everyone else was already seated. Hermione and Ron were, as usual, going to sit with the other Prefects, not that they had much of a choice.

Harry and Ginny walked down the corridor until they found a deserted compartment. They both sat down opposite each other by the window. Harry looked around and noticed that there was someone sitting in the corner, next to the door, reading the Daily Prophet. The newspaper was held in such a way that the person's face was hidden from view

."So," Harry said to Ginny, ignoring the other person, "what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I don't know. It would be neat to be an Auror with you. Then we could catch dark wizards together, you know. I'd be happy doing anything with you Harry," she added quietly.

"Well, one dark wizard I want to catch would be Snape," Harry said bitterly. "...and Malfoy." he continued.

"Why would you want to catch me? You don't have any proof I did anything wrong," came a drawling voice from the corner of the compartment. Harry turned his head sharply. The person reading the newspaper was no longer reading it, but staring at Harry with folded arms, bearing a smug expression. To Harry's immense horror, it was Draco Malfoy.

"You! Why aren't you in Azkaban?" Harry couldn't refrain from showing his true feelings any longer.

"Like I said Potter, no one has any proof I did anything wrong." He got up and left the compartment, and Harry could hear him laughing to himself.

Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny shortly afterwards, and were just as horrified to learn that Draco was aboard.

"What the bloody h-"

"Ron, foul language is _not _appealing to a girl," Ginny said sternly. Harry was greatly reminded of Mrs. Weasley.

"I was just going to say, what on earth does he think he's doing? Some nerve. He's got some serious issues." The time seemed to fly by to Harry. He was so happy. He was with his friends, they were going back to school, and everything seemed to be going smoothly so far. The trained slowed down as it pulled into the station.

The corridors were crowded as everyone pushed to get off. It was not Hagrid's voice that first met their ears. Yet, it sounded familiar. Harry could tell instantly that it wasn't even Professor Grubly-Plank. "First Yeers, over heer." It sounded like a heavy French accent. It was already very dark outside, but Harry could just make out the outline of an enormous woman.

"Hi there Harry!" came the unmistakable voice of Hagrid. "Olympe is helpin' me with the firs' years." At first Harry didn't know who he meant by "Olympe," but then realized it must be Madam Maxime. She was the Head Mistress of a French Witchcraft and Wizardry school. Hagrid and her kept looking over their shoulders, and Harry guessed they had hired her for safety issues.

"Why isn't she at Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, she resigned a while back. Now she lives in the house I built her. It's not to far from me own hut. She's helpin' out ol' McGonagall. And she works in the library. Madam Pince quit." Harry realized they were blocking the way for other students to pass.

"Come on," he said. Hermione and Ron had to help people move along, so Harry and Ginny got into one of the Thestral drawn carriages. It was just starting to rain when they made it into the Entrance Hall.

People were pushing their way in and it seemed they were all already wet. Harry saw Hermione yelling at some oafish Slytherins (Crabbe and Goyle) for tripping some young second years, so he supposed she would be taking her Head Girl position very seriously.

Eventually everyone was in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was sitting where Dumbledore used to sit, and she looked very tired and stressed. There was a very short sorting ceremony, where there were only about thirty new students. When McGonagall stood up, silence swept the hall.

"As you all know, the former Head Master, Professor Dumbledore, has passed on. I will be filling in, in his stead. I would like you younger students to know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, as it is too dangerous to go outside. And I would like you all to kindly welcome aboard, Professor Wilhelm. She has consented to fill the post of Offense Against the Dark Arts teacher." A wave of whispering swept the hall.

"_Offense?_" said Hermione, looking excited. Everybody seemed to be thinking the same thing. Professor McGonagall continued,

"Madam Maxime will be our new librarian. She has brought with her, a seventh year student who is transferring from Beauxbatons. Please kindly welcome her to Hogwarts. Lastly, Professor Wilhelm has also consented to be Head of Slytherin. Oh, and there will be no house cup. That is all." There was a breakout of blabber when Professor McGonagall finished her speech.

"Wow," said Hermione, looking awestruck, "there's so much going on this year."

The feast now began. The plates in front of Harry magically filled with food. But he was fully aware that it was house elfs who prepared it all.

"So, who's this Professor Wilhelm?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard of her. Why isn't she eating at the staff table?" Harry couldn't think of any reason why a new teacher wouldn't dine there.

"Where's the Beauxbatons transfer?" Hermione inquired. Her question was answered almost immediately. They saw that there was a great deal of talking going on at the Slytherin table, and that there was one student, who didn't yet have a uniform.

"That must be her," Ron pointed out. Harry couldn't see her face, but saw that she had thick, long, dark hair, that was almost black. There seemed to be more people talking about her, than talking with her.

"Don't most Beauxbatons have blond hair?"Ron asked.

"They don't _all _have to," Hermione said irritably.

The meal was finally finished, and they were off to the dormitories.


	4. Offense Against the Dark Arts

**4. Offense Against the Dark Arts**

After a good night's sleep, Harry was ready for another year of learning magic. He was especially looking forward to Offense Against the Dark Arts. _What are we going to learn in this class? Surely no Unforgivable Curses._

"Ron, come on. Let's get an early breakfast, and find out what we can about the new teacher." Ron still looked half asleep, but agreed. They met Hermione in the Common Room, and went back down to the Great Hall.

It was a much different crowd than they usually ate with, for they usually didn't eat at six thirty. Professor McGonagall was, yet again, sitting in Dumbledore's seat. This would take some getting used to.

Harry saw Professor Slughorn sitting where Snape used to sit. This also would take some getting used to. Ron and Hermione started arguing about the pumpkin juice, so Harry decided it was time to wander around a bit.

A few more people were just starting to get up. He was just walking past the entrance to the dungeons when he saw something that made his mouth fall open. Swishing past was Snape. When Snape turned around, Harry was even more surprised.

It was a woman. She had the same prideful stature, and had black billowing robes. She had black hair, and the only skin showing was her gaunt, skeletal, white face, and fingertips. Her face looked nothing like Snape though. She had heavily lidded eyes, and her face would have been white as snow, had it not been for a grayish tinge.

"You must be Mr. Potter," she whispered. Harry was still speechless. Even when she walked towards him, it was the same kind of way Snape would walk. She had the same sort of mannerisms. She extended a hand, and Harry's scar suddenly twinged painfully.

"I am Professor Wilhelm," she said with a cruel, twisted smile. Her voice was echoing strangely.

Harry was glad when Ron and Hermione walked towards him; he had an excuse to get away from this eerie, new Professor.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, that was Professor Wilhelm," Harry replied. He was still rather shocked.

"What's wrong? Is she nice?" Ron said, looking hopeful. "We haven't had a decent new teacher in a long time." Harry knew Ron wasn't fond of Professor Slughorn, the potions master. He was well known for only befriending people with popular associations. Ron had never been invited to any of his parties.

"Oh, ah, she's alright. I got the same strange feeling I did when I met Snape. I don't think she likes me."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Harry," said Hermione, "honestly, she can't be _that_ bad." They walked down the hall to get to their first class, which unfortunately was Offense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins.

They walked into the classroom, which was previously used as _Defense _Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry was surprised to see that the gruesome pictures of people being tortured were still lining the walls.

Snape had put them up last year. Most everyone was already seated. Draco was sitting in the back corner by himself. _What's he up to? Why isn't he with his usual friends?_ The last few students dawdled into the room. "Where's our new teacher?" Harry heard Lavender Brown ask. There was a sound in the front of the room. It made a few people jump. Apparently Professor Wilhelm was there the whole time, but no one noticed her because she blended in with the candlelit classroom.

"Well, hello seventh years," she whispered, "welcome to your first Offense Against the Dark Arts class. I am here to teach you ways of attacking your enemies, rather than defending yourself. You need stronger protection. Stronger than silly little disarming spells. You need to give them a taste of their own medicine. It is vital that you know what is coming. By enemies, I mean Death Eaters, and worse. I have met them before, and they are not pleasant. It is foolish to hold grudges against fellow classmates. I know the terrible damage it can cause."

Her eyes were fixated on Harry. They flickered towards the corner of the room, gave someone else a piercing gaze, and then roved back to Harry again.

"It is time to unite in these dark days. Holding a grudge is like swallowing poison, in the hopes of killing your enemy. If you even _attempt_ to curse someone who isn'ta Death Eater, I will see to it that you are sent to Azkaban, for you have now come of age." Her gaze fell again on someone in the corner of the room. "So I warn you now, I am teaching you the darkest of magic. Use it wisely."

There was total silence after these words.

"I assume I am correct in saying you are familiar with the Unforgivable Curses?" Professor Wilhelm asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Well at least that will save me from a tedious explanation. You are already familiar with them. Now you will learn to use them. Remember, if used against the wrong person, you will receive life in Azkaban. We will start with the Imperius Curse."

A few people looked apprehensive.

"Ohhhh, the Imperius Curse," Hermione whispered.

"You must be Miss Granger. Yes, I've heard all about you," Wilhelm said more to herself than to the class.

"Professor? Are you sure we're supposed to learn how to _use_ dark magic?" Hermione asked, as if she didn't here what Wilhelm just said.

"In my class Miss Granger, we do not speak out of turn. Next time raise your hand." Hermione looked crestfallen that she'd already made a bad impression.

"Now, the Imperius Curse does not require much magic behind it. You need to first say the incantation. Imperio. After the incantation has been said, a spell comes over yourself, as well as the victim. After you say the words, you say out loud what you want your victim to do. But because of the magic over yourself, it appears that your mouth is not moving, and only the victim can hear what you are saying. It is quite simple. You must speak very loudly and clearly when giving instructions to the person under the spell. Only the incantation can be used nonverbally. Also, you will not be able to speak properly until you have lifted the curse. If you try, only your victim will hear you. Any questions?"

Everybody was silent. Harry had thought of a question almost immediately after Wilhelm's speech began. He raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Which Death Eaters have you met?" Wilhelm stared at him for a moment.

"Curious little one aren't you? I have met many of them, if you must know. I am sure you know who many of them are. But not all..." She trailed off. _Is she trying to tell me something?_ They stared at each other for several seconds.

"Now, if you will all turn to page six of your _Offensive Method Volume Seven_, you will find a list of side charms, to help you with the Imperius Curse. Your homework is to list all offending spells that you know. Good day to you all," she said as she stood up and straightened some papers.

"Oh, and a word with you Mr. Malfoy," she added. Ron and Harry turned their heads sharply. "I wonder what she wants with Malfoy?" Ron muttered quietly. Everyone left the room, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione were standing right outside the door. "Now, Mr. Malfoy," they heard Wilhelm say, "I am serious when I say that any use of dark magic on a fellow student will land you in Azkaban. We can know longer vouch for you. You know that. As much as I was opposed to it in the first place. I am terribly sorry if you thought you could get away with something," she added bitterly. "Good day."

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Harry, looking both worried, and puzzled. "We've gotta get out of here before Malfoy comes," Harry said. They ran swiftly down the hall, and heard Malfoy just exiting the classroom.


	5. Transfer From Beauxbatons

**5. Transfer From Beauxbatons**

Many people were quietly discussing Offense Against the Dark Arts, and Harry got the impression that many students were afraid of Professor Wilhelm.

"I thought she would be German, but she didn't seem to have an accent," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I bet there's a lot about her we don't know," Ron said. "Other than that, she's not that bad." Hermione scowled.

"Come on Hermione, she's a little creepy, but at least she's fair," he replied. Harry could tell an argument was coming. _I don't want to be here when they're fighting._ He slowly started distancing himself from them.

"You don't like her either, do you?" Hermione said, looking hopeful that Harry would back her up. Harry wanted to help her, but knew Ron would never speak to him, if he did.

"Look, I'm sick and tired of you two arguing. I think I'll go to the library. If you decide to make up, that's where you'll find me." They both looked upset that Harry wasn't going to help them prove their point.

_Why am I going to the library? Oh well, there's probably something good to read. _Harry walked up the stairs and found himself in front of the library before he knew what he was doing. It was actually rather nice in there. It was quiet, and hardly anyone else was there.

He pulled out his books, a quill, and some parchment to do his homework. Just as he was starting his list of offending spells, he felt a small hand tap him on the shoulder. He whirled around and found that he was looking into the face of the seventeen year old transfer from Beauxbatons.

He had seen her in the halls a few times; enough to recognize her. She had pretty, dark brown eyes, a new Slytherin uniform, a pale complexion, her facial features seemed to be perfectly aligned, and when she spoke, she had a beautiful voice, that didn't sound French in the slightest.

"Hello, my name is Priscilla Abendroth. _You're_ Harry Potter."

"Ah... yeah. That's me. Nice to meet you." Priscilla sat down across from Harry at the table.

"So, are you French?" Harry asked, not knowing what else he should say.

"No, I'm not. You're in Gryffindor, right? I'm in Slytherin. They didn't really sort me though. I was just kind of put there. Is Slytherin a good house?"

"Er... it's alright, I guess." Priscilla seemed to just need someone to talk to, for she talked very fast. Harry listened to her for a while, until he saw Hermione enter the room.

"Hermione! I have someone for you to meet. This is Priscilla. She's the transfer from Beauxbatons." Hermione walked over curiously, and the two girls were soon engaged in a conversation. Harry quickly left the library, and went back to Gryffindor Tower. He found Ron in the Common Room, sitting by himself, doing homework.

"Hi Ron. Sorry about earlier. I would have come back sooner, but the Beauxbatons girl was talking to me."

"It's alright. But I'm glad you came back. Homework is so boring when you don't have someone to share it with." Harry was glad Ron wasn't mad. He pulled out his own homework and started working on it.

The air was getting chillier than before, as November approached. Students were often reminded not to walk to classes alone. Harry was shocked to learn from Professor McGonagall that there would be no Quidditch this year. "It's too dangerous to go outside," she would say.

"What do they think they're doing, canceling Quidditch?"Ron asked furiously.

"If you're so upset, why don't you go see Professor McGonagall?" Hermione suggested. Harry and Ron walked downstairs, and found McGonagall heading towards the Staff Room.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry called. She turned around.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"We were wondering, why Quidditch was canceled. And why there's no House Cup."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. It was Professor Wilhelm's doing. You may talk to her if you have any questions. Would you like me to get her for you?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Very well. Ciara?" she called, as she opened the Staff Room door. Professor Wilhelm swept towards the door, and her eyes fell upon Harry and Ron.

"Ciara, I believe these boys have some questions for you," McGonagall said, as she left them to go join other teachers.

"Come to my office," she hissed, leading the way. They followed her, and found themselves in the same office that they had been in on numerous occasions, with other teachers. They all sat down, and Wilhelm waited for them to begin.

"I want to know why there's no Quidditch, and no House Cup," Ron stated defiantly. "It's all I have."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, I have to live up to all my brothers-"

"I understand. I have a simple explanation. A house divided against itself cannot stand. Do I make myself clear?"

After thinking about what this meant, Harry tended to agree with Wilhelm, but of course, didn't share this information with Ron.

"But, I would've been great-"

"Mr. Weasley, would you rather have your name known to all, or be a hero to just one?"

Ron was didn't have a ready answer.

"Do you know who won the House Cup ten years ago?" Wilhelm leaned back in her chair, a strange smile spread over her face. It looked as though she didn't know how to smile properly.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting by the warm fireplace, doing their homework. Offense Against the Dark Arts was getting much harder. They were just starting practice on the Cruciatus Curse.

Halloween was completely uneventful, and Christmas was getting ever nearer. Transfiguration was getting very difficult, as they were starting human transfiguring.

"No Ron, you don't need frog spawn in the Polyjuice Potion. You must be thinking of a different one,"Hermione pointed out. Ron scowled.

"Why don't _you _do my homework, if you're always trying to correct it anyway."

"I'm just trying to help Ron," Hermione replied angrily.

"Will both of you just shut up? It doesn't matter," Harry said. Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry, surprised, and resumed with their homework. All of a sudden, Harry felt what seemed to be an invisible hand, yank him off his seat. He looked at Hermione who had her wand held high. She was not looking at him, but out the window.

"What d'you do that for?" Harry demanded, failing at an attempt to stay calm. She turned her head quickly. Her eyes widened with horror.

"I – well, I can't believe... I just thought," she stuttered. Harry glowered at her.

"I still can't believe Wilhelm, that old witch, canceled Quidditch. Oh, I left one of my books upstairs. I'll be right back," Ron said sprinting towards the dormitories, oblivious to the current argument.

"Harry, I think you'll agree with me that Ron's behavior is getting a bit out of hand," Hermione said, pretending to ignore what just happened.

"Yeah... well what do you intend to do about it?" Harry inquired suspiciously. Hermione turned pink.

"Well, now don't say no right away, but I was thinking of... ah... slipping him a love potion. Not so he would fall in love, but just so he would be nice for a change." She was waiting anxiously for Harry's reply. He was rather shocked that Hermione would even consider something like this.

"Well... I suppose I could give him one at breakfast tomorrow. But I don't have a love potion." Yet again, Hermione turned pink.

"Well, I've already made one." She slipped it into Harry's school bag just as Ron was coming back down the stairs. She quickly went off to her Head Girl room without saying anything.

"Harry, I've got to be honest with you. I think I'm in love with Hermione." Ron looked purple rather than pink. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Think about it Harry; she's perfect!" Harry still couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Perhaps Hermione feels the same way about Ron, but didn't want to tell me. _

"Ron, why are you always arguing with her?"

"Well, I can't help it. When I'm around her, I do stupid things!" he said exasperatedly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor," he twisted his hands, "I was, er, wondering if you er, would, uh, slip her um, a love potion for me?"


	6. A Letter From Fate

6. A letter from Fate

Harry was already sitting in the Great Hall when Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast. They both looked at Harry anxiously. He winked at both of them in turn, and made sure the other one didn't notice.

"Here Ron, sit next to me. Hermione, why don't you sit on this side." They both took their seats and watched one another.

"Oh come on," Harry said cheerfully, "let's have some drinks." The three of them each took a small sip from their goblet of pumpkin juice. Ron and Hermione went back to staring at each other. _Little do they know, I didn't give either of them a love potion. _Harry smiled evilly to himself. _What a perfect joke!_

Harry finished his breakfast and left the hall, feeling like nothing could bring down his high spirits. He walked past an empty classroom and heard voices.

"Do you even know where he is?" asked a female voice.

"If I did, I wouldn't be likely to tell _you,_" another one said. Harry was very curious. _I wonder who's missing? Oh well. Everyone's missing these days!_ He kept on walking. Before he knew where he was going, he found himself near the kitchens. _Maybe I'll go see Dobby. No, Kreacher's probably there. I guess I won't._

He walked back up the many staircases one takes when going to Gryffindor Tower. When he went into the Common Room, there was Ron and Hermione, still staring at each other.

"What's with you two?" Harry asked. They both looked up. _This isn't very funny anymore. Maybe I should start a little argument._

"So, Ron, has Hermione been _correcting_ your homework for you?" Ron was still staring intently at Hermione. He answered without looking up.

"Oh, yeah, she has been, isn't that so nice of her?" Harry was shocked. _I have to get away from this. It's starting to scare me._ Harry walked up the stairs towards the dormitories. He sat on his fourposter, and started to think. _Everything is going too good. I just know something horrible will happen and ruin it all._

By now he was laying down on his bed. He was the only person in the room, because it was so early. He slowly drifted off to sleep. He dreamed he was under water, swimming in a bottomless pit. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Harry was about to die of suffocation when someone poked him hard in the face. He opened his eyes and fumbled around for his glasses, just as someone pulled their hand away from Harry's nose, which they had been pinching shut.

"Harry Potter must wake up sir!" said a squeaky little voice. The image before Harry came into sharp focus as his glasses were now in place.

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby has something for you!" the squeaky voice of Dobby said again.

"What is it Dobby? What do you have for me?" Dobby was a house elf who worked in the kitchens at Hogwarts. Harry had freed him from the Malfoys in his second year, who were treating him horribly. Dobby was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, tennis ball eyes fixed on him.

"Dobby finds a letter sir, a letter in the kitchens addressed to Harry Potter. Dobby suspects it has something to do with nasty little Kreacher sir. If you don't mind me saying so." He held out a letter, that was indeed addressed to Harry. It looked like an old envelope. He opened it quickly. It looked like whoever wrote it, wrote it in a great hurry. It said:

_Harry,_

_Go through the way I came. _

_Go as fast as you can._

_Snuffles_

Harry's jaw dropped. _No, it can't be. They said Sirius was dead. _Harry felt numb. He slowly walked down to the Common Room. The fire was blazing, and Ron and Hermione were doing their homework. Dobby was trotting along behind Harry.

"Oh hello Dobby," Hermione said kindly. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry let the letter fall into her hand. Ron leaned in closer so he could read it too. After they had both read it, they looked dumbfounded.

"It can't be, it just can't," Hermione whispered. Harry could only think of one thing to do.

"Kreacher," he called. With a small pop, the shriveled, old house elf appeared.

"Master called?" he said in a half mocking, half sarcastic sort of way. Harry held out the envelope so Kreacher could see it.

"Some explaining, I think." Kreacher looked horrified. He then crumpled up on the floor and started sobbing.

"Master Black called me, before you became my master. He called me to a very strange place."

Kreacher's words were barely audible through his sobs. "He told me to bring him parchment and quill. Kreacher does what master asks of him. He writes a letter and says to give it to the new master Potter. But Kreacher doesn't want to, and he doesn't have to. By then bratty Potter is already my master. He becomes master while old master is writing his letter. He says he can't get out of this place until master Potter comes to get him. But master Potter never asked him to give him the letter, so Kreacher doesn't give it to him."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Go back to the kitchens you two. Thanks Dobby." The two house elfs disappeared with a faint pop."You know what this means, don't you?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. When neither of them answered, he told them. "I have to go through the curtain."


	7. The Fortress of Shadow

**7. Fortress of Shadow**

Harry had a simple plan for getting to Sirius. He would leave Hogwarts over Christmas break.

"You understand, don't you?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. "I _have_ to save him. If he needs my help, I'm going to help him." Hermione fidgeted.

"Harry, you know what happened last time you went to save Sirius. What if it happens again? What if it's a trap?" Harry could feel heat rising inside of him. _No. I can't blow up at Hermione. She's my friend, and she's just trying to help. _

"Point taken," he said in a forcibly calm way. "But what would _you_ do?"

"Oh Harry, I suppose you must. But be careful," she replied.

Harry didn't sign the form saying he would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Nor did Ron or Hermione. They were going back to the Burrow. A few people asked Harry where he would be going, but he had to lie. It would be foolish to tell them he was going to the Ministry of Magic. Now it was time.

The Hogwarts Express was leaving, and it seemed most people were going home. Harry waved good bye to Hagrid, and got on the train. He sat with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. After the train pulled out, he realized how hungry he was.

"Anyone else want some food? I'm going to buy some," Harry said. It seemed they were all hungry. Harry bought some food and passed it around. It felt so good to share. Just then, Neville walked into the compartment.

"Hi Neville," they all said.

"Did you hear?" he said through tears.

"What is it?" Hermione asked soothingly.

"In the Daily Prophet. My dad died." Harry was very surprised to hear this information. He opened up the newspaper, and sure enough, there on the front page was an article about the Longbottom's. Harry quietly showed the others this. Luna walked into the compartment.

"Hi Luna," Harry said. After a brief greeting, Luna sat down next to Neville.

"Everything will be okay. I read what happened. For some strange reason I got the urge to read the biased Daily Prophet," she said reminiscently. "Don't worry Neville, everything will be just fine," she added soothingly, looking back at him. All of a sudden, the door banged open.

"So, one of your parents has finally snuffed it? I wonder how long it will be before your mum dies too." It was Draco Malfoy.

"I don't remember inviting _you,_" Harry said through clenched teeth. "Some day I'm going to kill you, and Snape."

"He did what he had to Harry."

This was the first time he was addressed on first name terms with Draco.

"What do you mean by _that?" _Harry asked, making a fist.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, hurt me?" he said mockingly. A hand closed around Draco's shoulder, and whirled him around.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Wilhelm asked quietly. Draco looked scared beyond his wits.

"No-I just thought..."

"Hmm? Didn't catch that. If you are too ashamed to admit what you were doing, I think it best that you apologize." Looking at the floor, Draco muttered something that only Neville and Wilhelm could hear.

"You may go now," Wilhelm said quietly, letting go of Draco's shoulder, as he scurried away. She then tilted her head lazily towards Ron and Harry. Her expression bore a meaning that was suggesting they stay out of trouble, because she might not always be around.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The train slowed to a stop at Kings Cross station. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "Could you Apparate to the phone booth, at the entrance to the Ministry of Magic?"

"For you Harry. Be prepared for the worst. Sirius might be... Just be extremely careful. We can do side Apparition."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ron asked.

"That would probably be good. I don't think I should be alone on my way back." Ginny looked at them.

"I guess we'll all be escorting you Harry. I have to side Apparate too. And I'm not just going to wait here. We have to go to the Burrow together." They all looked around. Harry took Ron's arm, and Ginny took Hermione's.

"Ready?" Ron asked. They all appeared in front of the run down little phone booth.

"Well, so long," Harry said, and they all disappeared. He opened the door to the booth and stepped inside. "Hmm, now what was that number I'm supposed to dial?" he said to himself.

"Oh yeah, it spelled magic. That means it's 6-2-4-4-2." He dialed the number, and a cool female voice said,

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter. Rescue Mission."

"Please take your badge and pin it to the front of your shirt," the voice said. A small badge shot out where coins were usually returned. Harry did as the voice said. Immediately the floor in the booth sank into the ground.

Everything was pitch black for several seconds, until a golden light swept over Harry. He was standing before the magnificent entrance hall to the Ministry of Magic. He saw that visitors wands were being checked, so he decided it was best to try and get by unnoticed. There were many people at the Ministry, and they all seemed distraught.

Voldemort had been killing several people a day, and many of them didn't make it to the newspaper. Harry flattened himself against a pillar, and slowly eased his way towards the lifts. He had to get to the bottom floor where the Department of Mysteries was. He was about five feet away, when he saw Mr. Weasley.

_Oh no! He can't see me here!_ Harry sprinted towards the lift, and the glass door closed just as Mr. Weasley turned around. Harry stood, frozen to the spot as Mr. Weasley stared at him, mouth open.

Thankfully the lift started to move downward. Several witches and wizards got on and off. The cool female voice from the phone booth was announcing which departments resided on which floor. "The Atrium," she said.

One witch kept eying Harry suspiciously. "Department of Mysteries," the voice said, and Harry got off. He ran down a dark corridor, hoping no one would follow. This was the same corridor that had haunted Harry's dreams in his fifth year at Hogwarts. At the end of the hall was a dark door. Harry opened it tentatively.

_This is too good to be true. Why isn't this door locked?_ His eyes were just getting accustomed to the light, when the walls started to spin. There were twelve doors, but now Harry didn't know which way was the way out.

He had been in this room before. In his dreams, he had walked through one of the doors, and found himself in the Hall of Prophecies. That's where Voldemort tricked him into thinking Sirius was being tortured. Now, the walls were motionless. But Harry didn't know which door was the one he wanted. Two years ago, when he came to save Sirius, he had found that one of these rooms was a giant pit.

At the bottom, in the center, was an archway with a curtain. Sirius fell through that curtain, and was never heard from again. "Which way should I go?" Harry said aloud. A door to Harry's right sprung open. He peered inside, before letting the door close behind him. This was the room with the curtain.

He quickly hopped down the steep stone steps, and now stood in front of the curtain. _Well, this is it. If it doesn't work, I'll call Kreacher, and send a letter to Ron and Hermione. _Fearfully, Harry stepped through the curtain. Everything was pitch black, and it felt like icy spears were raining down on him.

He found himself in a high ceilinged, stone castle. There were about a hundred pillars on each side of a long magnificent hallway. As Harry's eyes lowered, he noticed that everything around him was misty.

He turned to his left, and beyond one of the pillars, saw the dumbstruck, open mouthed face of his dear godfather, Sirius Black.


	8. RAB

**8. R.A.B**.

Sirius!" Harry shouted, as he ran towards him. His godfather had been sitting on the floor, but he quickly stood up, and thrust his arms around Harry.

"Harry, did you get my letter? How long did it take you to get here?" Sirius asked. Harry didn't hear him.

"Where are we? What happened? Why didn't you come back?" Questions tumbled from Harry's mouth. He just noticed movement behind Sirius. He turned sharply.

A misty ghost, that looked a little bit like Sirius was there. When it spoke, it's voice sounded a little bit like running water.

"Welcome, to the Fortress of Shadow," he said. Harry didn't understand.

"Harry, I would like you to meet my brother, Regulus Black," Sirius said.

"But, I thought... Aren't you dead?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I am. That's why I'm a shadow." Harry still couldn't comprehend what was going on. All of a sudden, a question popped into his head.

"Did you say, Regulus Black? What's your middle name?" Regulus smiled.

"You're right Sirius. He's a quick thinker. My middle name is Alphard." Connections were forming in Harry's mind. _Regulus Alphard Black?_

"So, your initials would be R.A.B.?" Regulus nodded.

"You're the one who found the locket?" Harry asked incredulously. Again, he nodded.

"I still don't get it. What is this-this Fortress thing?"

"Like I said, it is the Fortress of Shadow. Maybe I'm not the best person to explain. I _think _there's someone else who would be interested to know you're here." he tilted his head sideways.

Harry turned around, and noticed that many other ghosts were curiously watching him. This made him rather nervous. But then he saw it. He saw the person Regulus was referring to.

Harry could barely breath; it was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" Harry called, and he glided over. "What's going on? What is this place?" Dumbledore smiled serenely, his eyes twinkling.

"Hello Harry. This is the Fortress of Shadow. I never knew this is where you go when you die, but I knew death is not the worst thing, as I have tried to explain to Voldemort on numerous accounts. As you can see, Sirius is not dead. Now, you must understand that when one dies, the one thing taken from them is their body. For I can still think for myself, and fully understand things going on around me. Everyone who dies, has the choice to either be in the Fortress, or be a free ghost. Most people choose the Fortress. Everyone who ever dies a magical death, and chooses not to be a ghost comes here. Whether you are a Muggle, who dies at the hands of someone or something magical, or simply a witch or wizard, this is where you end up. Sirius, who fell through the curtain, which is the entrance, did not die. But he could not leave. You have to have two people to help each other out, in order to leave. No one else has ever ventured here before. Also, when you die, and choose the Fortress, you are very much alive, but made of smoke. We call ourselves Shadows.

Comprehension slowly dawned upon Harry.

"Does that mean, my parents...?" Around the corner, two more ghosts came to see what the commotion was. Harry's eyes started to sting. He couldn't help it, as tears leaked out. It was his parents. This was a feeling that had been missing from his entire life. There was an emptiness he never knew he had, but now it was starting to fill.

"Mum, dad," he sputtered. If ghosts could cry, he knew they would be. His father's mouth opened with shock, just as Harry's did, before he realized what was going on.

"Oh Harry darling,"Lily gasped. Harry wanted so badly to hug his parents, but they seemed to be made of smoke. It was very hard to not have love and affection in his life. That's what he desperately needed. He felt a strong desire to have someone in his arms. His face was now completely wet, as tears poured freely down his front.

"This... can't... be," he said.

"Harry, my son," James said incredulously. Lily was beyond herself.

"Oh Harry," seemed all she could bring herself to say. Her hand was over her mouth, and she just stared at Harry. Harry was reminded of the way Hermione stared at Ron, when she thought Harry had given him the love potion.

"I miss you guys so much," Harry said, after a few minutes of wiping away tears. Harry figured his parents felt the same way. They had been made of smoke for sixteen years.

Did they also need to have someone in their arms? But they had each other. Harry had no one; he was alone in the world. "Mum, did you know that your sacrifice saved my life?"

Time seemed no matter, as Harry told his mother and father practically everything that had happened in his life.

"I'm so proud of you Harry," James said, when Harry finally finished. Lily turned her head sharply. More shadows were coming. A bunch of them were muttering excitedly. Four shadows entered the chamber behind the pillar where Harry was.

It was unmistakably the founders of Hogwarts.


	9. Advice From the Founders

**Whoops! I made a mistake. I accidently posted the wrong version of this chapter. This one is basically the same, except it has a little more at the end. To make up for my mistake, I'll post a few more chapters today. :)**

**9. Advice From the Founders**

Harry's eyes widened. _I can't believe it. The four founders! What an honor._ Everything went silent. Godric Gryffindor had good posture and looked very impressive.

"Hello there young Harry Potter," he said calmly. Harry was utterly speechless.

"The four of us have come to give you council," he said. Salazar Slytherin spoke next. His pointed hat was pulled low over his face.

"You should not linger long. I may as well get to the point. Being in the company of these three," he tilted his head towards the other founders, "has showed me that my weakness is lack of love. As is the same for most students in my house. I assume that would also be the same for my heir. That is your power; love. It is something I never knew," he hissed.

Now Rowena Ravenclaw glided forward. She had a long beautiful dress, and dark elaborate hair.

"With the wits of Ravenclaw, kindness of Hufflepuff, and bravery of Gryffindor, you will be able to subside the _Dark Lord." _It seemed she thought the word 'Lord,' was an overstatement.

Helga Hufflepuff had a round, full face, a long flowing skirt, and a kind smile on her face.

"That is the same way we subsided Salazar. Living with us for nearly a thousand years has made him realize that his weakness was lack of love, and we were right all along. Not that he didn't have good ideas."

"And cunning advice," he added, in another hiss. "But now I shall give you something to remember," he hissed.

Harry could tell, by the amount of hisses emitted from his mouth, that he was speaking Parseltongue, so only Harry would be able to tell what he was saying.

"_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. That is something you must remember." Harry knew that this was the Hogwarts motto, but wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

Three of the shadows glided away, leaving Gryffindor. Whispers from other shadows erupted in the silence. Gryffindor spoke again.

"You must show kindness, have enough bravery to do so, and choose your words carefully, for they can prove very powerful." Godric Gryffindor said, and he too, glided away.

"Well Harry," said Dumbledore, "that was certainly an honor." Harry couldn't believe what happened. The four founders of Hogwarts had just given him _advice_.

"Harry, we must discuss Horcruxes," said Dumbledore. "We believe there are seven of them. Slytherin's ring has been taken care of, the diary has been destroyed, but we still have four more, excluding Voldemort himself."

Harry had just noticed that Dumbledore's hand was no longer blackened and withered. It had taken that appearance when he destroyed the ring, or whatever he did to it. Also, Dumbledore was no longer wearing his half moon spectacles.

"We can also surmise a guess that Slytherin's locket, and Hufflepuff's cup are Horcruxes. That leaves two more, and that Harry, is for you to figure out. I do not know what they are, or how to find them. I can only guess that one of them is a Ravenclaw heirloom, and that the other could possibly be Voldemort's snake, Nagini. I've learned from Regulus, that he did not succeed in destroying the locket. And I don't know where that is either. Dark and difficult times lie ahead Harry. Even darker than before." Dumbledore sighed. Harry didn't know what to think.

"The-the locket wasn't destroyed? What happened to it?" he asked. Regulus glided forward.

"I left it in the possession of my dear cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange." At first Harry didn't think he heard correctly. _It can't be_.

"_Bellatrix?_"

"Yes. I didn't realize how foolish it was at the time. But I hardly think she knows what it is. She might not even still have it."

"How am I supposed to get it?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know."

"What about Snape? What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Harry, what did I always tell you?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"You always said you trusted him." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"But Professor Dumbledore, you haven't yet told me how to destroy a Horcrux," Harry said, slightly confused.

"To be honest Harry, I haven't the slightest idea. Your best bet would be to bring it here. How can Voldemort return when he's in the land of the dead?"

Next, Lily spoke.

"Harry darling, you must not linger with the dead. Even if we were alive, you would have to move on. You are no longer my little boy, you are a man. Young men don't stay with their parents forever. They leave home, and settle down to start a family of their own. I love you Harry, but you cannot stay here forever."

Harry's eyes started to sting again; he didn't want to leave his parents. Some of the former Head Masters and Head Mistresses, who's portraits resided in Dumbledore's office, were looking at Harry sympathetically.

"Harry, I love you. Stay strong," said James. Lily was sobbing into her hands.

"I love you so much Harry darling," she said.

"I love you too," Harry said, holding himself high. Phineas Nigellus, a former Hogwarts Head Master, glided forward.

"Remember, don't wallow in self pity! But don't bask in glory either!" he called after Harry.

"Harry, don't let information about the Fortress fall into the wrong hands, it is supposed to be a secret only the dead know," said Dumbledore.

"It's time to go Sirius. Come on." The two of them walked over to the entrance of the Fortress, which was the archway with the curtain. Inscribed on the archway, were the words:

**_None But The Purest Exit The Realm Of Shadow_.**

_I wonder what that means? Obviously, something about the Fortress destroys Horcruxes. At least, that's what Dumbledore said._ Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines. They gave each other quizzical looks, and then shrugged.

They did the only thing they could think of. Each of them pulled back a side of the curtain from the center. Apparently one couldn't do this alone, because you would need someone to pull back the other side.

"Here goes," Sirius said. Instead of the icy spears Harry had felt upon entering, he felt a warmth creep through his toes, and all the way up his body.

It felt very good, but it was painful in some places. It felt as though someone was scrutinizing every part of his body, and it was painful if the warmth came in contact with something that didn't belong. Next thing, Harry found himself in the dark room in the Department of Mysteries.

"Um, Harry? How exactly do we get out of here without being noticed?" Sirius asked.

"What? Oh, your name was cleared ages ago," Harry replied, forgetting Sirius wasn't up to date on everything that was going on. Relief spread over his face, and he relaxed a little. They climbed up the steep steps, and walked into the circular room. The walls spun, but Harry knew what to do.

"Which way is the exit?" One of the doors sprung open, revealing the dark corridor. They walked down in silence, and then got on the lift.

A few witches and wizards stared disbelievingly, but didn't say anything, for fear of being mistaken. When they finally reached the main level, that's when people started to ask questions. Harry saw Mr. Weasley again, and his eyes widened.

"Sirius? _Sirius Black?"_ he asked incredulously. A few people gasped. "Harry, what's going on?" he asked, still bemused. Harry didn't really know what to say, in order to explain. Before Harry could get away, he heard someone coming. It was Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic.

"What's going on?" he asked gruffly.

"Sirius, we've gotta get out of here," Harry muttered anxiously. "That's the Minister of Magic." Sirius nodded, and disapparated.

Scrimgeour was nudging his way through the crowd of people. Harry slipped behind a pillar, and was now at the back of the crowd, instead of the front. He found Mr. Weasley nearby.

"Mr. Weasley, can you help me get out of here?" Harry whispered. Mr. Weasley turned around, and looked surprised for a moment. He gave Harry a questioning look, but agreed.

"Come on, I'll Apparate you to the Burrow. That's where everyone else is. Ron and Hermione wouldn't say a word when we asked where you were. Was that actually _Sirius?_"

"Yeah, but he disapparated. I don't know where he went. Maybe Grimmauld Place," Harry said. He took hold of Mr. Weasley's arm, and in a second, they were standing in front of the Burrow.

"You go on inside Harry. I'll keep a lookout for Sirius. You just stay here," Mr. Weasley said, looking over his shoulder, as he usually did when he was outside.

With a pop, he was back at the Ministry. Harry walked towards the front door of the Burrow and knocked.

"Who-who is it?" asked a timid voice. It sounded like Mrs. Weasley.

"It's Harry," he replied. The door opened a crack, and then wide.

"Oh Harry! We've been worried sick about you. Where did you go off to?"

"Um, I er, went to er, find Sirius," he said. Mrs. Weasley's face changed from worried, to sympathetic.

"Harry dear, you know he's gone," she said. Harry stepped inside. He could smell delicious food being cooked. It was nice to step into the warm, cozy little house. It looked like it was about to snow outside.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione, running forward. "What happened?"

"What exactly were you doing Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"I uh, went through the curtain in the Department of Mysteries," he said, looking down at the floor as he spoke.

"Oh! Harry, how did you get out?" Mrs. Weasley asked, now looking worried again.

"Well, Sirius helped me out, didn't you Sirius?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley seemed oblivious to the fact that Sirius had just walked in. She whirled around.

"Sirius!" she nearly fainted.


	10. The Locket and the Cup

**10. The Locket and The Cup**

"My goodness! I thought you were dead!" Mrs. Weasley stuttered. Sirius smiled feebly.

"Well, Harry saved me. Didn't you Harry?" Harry nodded. Hermione looked dumbstruck. "I can't believe it... It can't be... Can it?"

Harry knew Hermione would push him for details, because everything that wasn't explained in a book, would have to make perfect sense before she would admit it was true.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen offering Sirius some food, but for some reason, he looked perfectly healthy.

"Where's Ron and Ginny? I need to explain what happened, and I don't want to more than once," he muttered.

Hermione turned around, and a split second later was coming back, followed by Ron and Ginny, who both looked confused.

"What's going on? How did you get out?" they asked simultaneously. In hushed voices, Harry explained what had happened after walking through the curtain.

The three of them had their mouths half open the entire time. Harry repeated everything Dumbledore had told him about the Fortress of Shadow, and all about R.A.B.

"_Bellatrix_ has the locket?" Ginny asked. "How on earth are you supposed to get it from _her?_"

Harry was almost finished when he got to the part about the founders giving him advice. Hermione's eyes bulged. She was at a loss for words.

"No means to be rude Harry, but I think I'll go say hi to Sirius," Ron said, getting up after nearly an hour of discussing every angle of the matter. Ron could be heard telling Sirius about their new teacher, and how awful she was.

"It's 'bout ten o'clock H-h-harry," Ginny said through a yawn. "I s'pose we should be off to bed." Harry had to admit, he was exhausted.

He awoke to the sound of loud music coming from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was, as usual, cooking a delicious breakfast.

"Harry, wake up! It's snowing!" said Ron. Harry went downstairs and found Sirius in the kitchen, waiting anxiously for breakfast. The strange effects of the Fortress had worn off, and he looked to be extremely hungry.

"Morning Harry! I can't wait until Remus gets here. You did invite him, didn't you?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, yes yes. Invited him and Tonks. Oh, and Mad-Eye," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"You know," came the voice of Fleur, as she twirled into the kitchen, "she should really go by Nymphadora. Eet sounds much nicer." It looked like Mrs. Weasley was trying very hard not to make a retort.

"So, as I was saying Sirius, that miserable old bat canceled Quidditch, _and_ the House Cup. I would've been great you know," Ron told Sirius.

"Yeah, that's pretty awful. I wonder why she did that? You should try to do your best; maybe you'll get an award from the school or something," he replied.

When Lupin arrived, and saw Sirius, he nearly passed out.

"Sirius-but I thought-didn't you die-?" Harry knew it would be the greatest shock to him, because they had been best friends.

They days crept by, and no one left the Burrow, because it was snowing harder than ever. It was now the eve of Christmas.

The fire was crackling, and everybody seemed happy and cheerful, even though the days grew steadily darker, and it wasn't just the sky that was dark. Everyone was talking to someone, but Harry was alone.

He looked out the window, as the snow fell from the black sky. Jovial laughter could be heard throughout the house. Harry sighed. _I wish I had real family to share my Christmases with._

"Did you hear me Harry? Time for bed," Hermione said, looking concernedly at him. "Wait a minute, something is different about you. Where's your scar?" Hermione asked, looking bewildered.

Harry felt his forehead, and indeed, his scar was gone. _Something is wrong. Something weird is going on. This is creeping me out. _

Harry sidled up the stairs, and was in bed before he knew what he was doing. He had terrible sleep, and was tossing and turning all night. He couldn't help but wonder why his scar was gone. Why would it be gone? It was unthinkable. _How can something like this happen? Why is it gone?_ Harry's mind was in a circus.

"Harry! Wake up; it's Christmas!" came the ecstatic voice of Ron, as he hurtled into the room.

Harry saw that on the foot of his bed was a small pile of gifts. Ron himself was enjoying some chocolate frogs. After sitting up, and putting on his glasses, Harry tore open the first one. It was all sorts of candy sent by Hagrid and, and gingerbread from Madam Maxime.

"Yeah they sent me some of those too," said Ron, peering over Harry's shoulder.

They walked downstairs, and everyone else was already sitting down for an excellent breakfast. Mad-Eye Moody was there, along with Lupin and Tonks. They were all talking to Sirius.

"Hello there Harry," growled Moody. "I've been doing some research on this new professor of yours. No one's heard of her. I wouldn't trust her if I were you."

Harry knew that Moody had a reputation of hardly trusting anyone. But maybe there was some truth to this. Next, Moody spoke so everyone could hear him.

"I think everyone has something to hide every now and then." Everything went silent. Harry noticed people eying each other suspiciously. He glanced at Hermione, and when she realized he was giving her a penetrating stare, she quickly looked away. _She _must_ be hiding something._

The rest of the day, Harry felt slightly better. Perhaps this was just because it was Christmas. Christmas break went by very quickly, and it would soon be time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, you all packed?" Sirius asked at breakfast, on the day they were to depart. He nodded. "I'm going to miss you Harry. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for saving my life."

It was now time to go. They went back to Kings Cross Station, through the barrier, aboard the train, and back to Hogwarts. The trip back was uneventful.

"Harry," said Hermione, as they sat down in the common room after dinner, "you should try and find out what happened to the locket and cup. You'll have to find those before Voldemort finds _you._"

"I suppose you're right. But how will books help me? Is it likely one will tell me what happened to the founder's heirlooms?" Hermione shrugged.

"It's worth a try isn't it?" _She's probably right. It's better to at least _try. Early the next morning, after another sleepless night, Harry groggily found his way to the library.

"Hello 'Arry," came the voice of Madam Maxime.

"Hello Madam Maxime. Do you happen to know where I can find a book that will tell me about heirlooms, passed down from the founders of Hogwarts?" Harry asked, knowing she wouldn't have a clue. She thought for a moment.

"Actually, eet would probably be over here. I theenk I saw some books like that the other day. Someone else was asking about that." To Harry's great surprise, Madam Maxime pulled a book from the shelf that looked to be exactly what he needed.

He sat down at a table in a somewhat secluded corner of the library."Let's see, _A History of the Four Founders, _this might have something good," Harry said aloud. The book was very dusty and old, with a ragged brown cover. It was about five inches thick, and was probably the most boring book Harry had ever laid eyes upon.

Even Hermione wouldn't be able to read the whole thing. Then again, she probably never knew it existed, because you would need someone as tall as Madam Maxime to be able to reach it. It had been on the highest shelf. Harry's eyes started to close, and his head swayed. Before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep.

"Kill me then," Harry panted, "kill me like you killed him, you coward -"

"DON'T -" screamed Snape, "CALL ME COWARD!" _I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you Snape, you filthy coward, _Harry thought, in his dream. Snape's infuriated face quickly transformed into that of the Slytherin emblem.

It was right in front of Harry's face. It was shining bright as gold. It was so incredibly bright, it woke Harry up. Directly in front of his nose, was indeed the Slytherin emblem. A vast, gold snake was carved neatly into a locket, that was dangling on a chain. Harry's eyes followed the chain.

It was clenched in the white hand of Priscilla. Harry's eyes met her face. She looked tense, and frightened.

"There's a reason I was put in Slytherin," she whispered. "I have the locket. Slytherin's locket. I knew that's where I was supposed to go." Harry was just starting to comprehend what was going on. His eyes widened.

"But... How did you get...? But, I thought that..." he trailed off. His mind started to race. _This doesn't make sense at all. How on earth did Priscilla get Slytherin's locket? Is she related... _

"Harry, you were muttering in your sleep." Harry was suddenly alert. _Had she heard...?_ "Who – who are you going to kill?" she asked tensely.

"Well isn't that obvious?" _That was a stupid question._ Harry was proud of himself for not letting slip that he wasn't thinking about Voldemort, but Snape.

"You weren't muttering about the Dark Lord. You're planning on killing someone else."

"So what if I am?" Harry asked, growing worried that she might have heard everything he had been dreaming about. _Was I actually saying all that stuff in my sleep?_

"Look Harry, there's something I really want to tell you, but I can't. For now, you can keep this locket. It might prove _useful._ I'm alright if I don't get it back. Just don't tell – don't tell Professor Wilhelm," she said quietly, and rather quickly.

Harry gaped at her.

"What does she have to do with it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Like I said, there's something I really want to tell you, but you'd flip out. Not to mention, bombard me with questions. And, it would probably do more harm than good to tell you," she added.

Harry was very curious, but didn't push the subject. She left the library as quickly as she came. Harry looked down at the gleaming locket.

So many thoughts were going through his mind, he didn't know what to think. Something moved behind Harry, that diverted his attention. It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry tried to stuff the locket in his bag, but, too late. Draco's eyes bulged.

"So, Harry, you've got hold of Slytherin's locket. Now what would a Gryffindor like yourself, want with something like that?" Harry didn't know what to say. Draco continued.

"What were you doing with Priscilla?" he asked quickly.

"Why do you care, _Draco_?" Harry asked suspiciously. Draco flinched.

"No reason." He turned to leave.

"I'm gonna kill you," Harry muttered under his breath. Draco turned sharply.

"Why would you want to do something like that? Is it, perhaps, because of what happened last year, with Snape? If that's so, I assure you, Snape did what he had to. Did it ever occur to you to think about everything in reverse? Then again, maybe your mind isn't capable of doing something as complex as that. See you around, Scar head."

"What d'you mean, 'Scar head?' I haven't got a scar," Harry stated mockingly, as he pulled his hair out of the way for Draco to see. Draco's mouth fell open.

"What does he mean, reverse?" Hermione asked, in the Common Room the next morning.

"I have no idea," Harry replied.

"Hey, Ive got an idea," said Ron, "why don't we try to summon a Horcrux?" Harry had been contemplating what Draco said so much, that he had completely forgotten to tell Ron and Hermione about the locket.

It had been awfully late when he left the library the previous night; they were already asleep. Before Harry could object (it looked like Hermione was opposed to the idea as well), Ron had already, silently done the incantation.

Harry's bag burst open, and out came Slytherin's locket. Ron and Hermione looked shocked beyond belief. They both looked at Harry, at a loss for words.

"I forgot to tell you," he began. He then explained, in great detail, what had happened.

"So," Hermione said, leaning back in her chair, after a quarter of an hour discussing this new matter, "why don't we get a bite to eat, for lunch?" It was only then, that Harry realized how incredibly hungry he was.

They walked down to the noisy Great Hall, and had just sat down, when a joyous outburst erupted from the Hufflepuff table. Harry turned his head, as did many others.

Zacharias Smith was holding a small cup high over his head so everyone could see. Harry had to squint to see it clearly. There was an unmistakable "H" etched into it, and a badger.

"Is that a Hufflepuff heirloom?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry was thinking along the same lines. Zacharias was talking very loudly.

"My grandmother died. This was hers; she's related to Helga Hufflepuff, and this belonged to her. Now it's mine!"

Harry already had a plan. He would do what Ron had done: summon a Horcrux.

That way he could find out if Dumbledore's suspicions were correct. Dumbledore thought that the Hufflepuff cup was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. _Accio Horcrux! _Harry thought to himself, concentrating hard on the cup gleaming overhead.

This was tradition when summoning an object. You were to concentrate as hard as you possibly could on the thing in question. He, Harry, saw the cup slip out of Zacharias's greedy hands.

Harry immediately stopped thinking about the cup, and it dropped to the floor. No one need ever know that someone had just summoned it.

So, maybe the journey to destroy Voldemort wouldn't be so hard after all. The only question was, how to get the cup from Zacharias. At least Harry knew where both Horcruxes were.

They were both at Hogwarts.


	11. Occlumency With the Legilimens

**11. Occlumency with the Legilimens**

"So, how are you going to get it?" Ron asked in the Common Room the next night.

"Well, I'm not sure that I have to destroy it, but somehow, I have to curse the Horcrux out of it. When Dumbledore destroyed Slytherin's ring, he didn't really destroy it. He just told me, 'The ring is no longer a Horcrux.' I wonder if there's some spell, or curse that would do the trick. What d'you think Hermione?" Harry asked, hoping that there was an easier way, than taking the Horcruxes to the Fortress.

"Hmm, I say we try Wilhelm," she replied.

"But Hermione, she can't know what we're up to," Harry said.

"Well that's a problem. This is going to be difficult. Why don't you just talk to her?"

"I s'pose so," Harry replied. He left Gryffindor tower by himself. He was walking down the corridor leading to Wilhelm's office, when he heard his name called.

"Potter, a word." Harry turned around. Right behind him, he was startled to see, was Professor Wilhelm.

"In my office please," she hissed. Harry sat down in front of her desk, and she sat behind it. Her eyes were boring into Harry's head. He felt like he was being x-rayed.

"I have been looking at the files left by one of your previous teachers. His name was Professor Snape, I believe? According to the files, you were taking Occlumency with him. For some reason, you stopped taking that class. I was thinking of teaching that to you again. Are you good at it? What went wrong?"

Harry was astonished that there would be such a file. It was supposed to be kept secret.

"I – I was taking remedial potions."

"I see we have much work to do." Harry felt a twinge of fear. _She knew I just lied?_

"Are you familiar with Legilimency?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry replied hesitantly.

"Well, how about after class on Tuesday. Seventh years are my last class that day. That is, as long as you are not opposed...?"

"Well, I guess it would be okay," Harry said. Professor Wilhelm leaned back.

"Very well. After class on Tuesday." Harry left the room, wondering what he had just agreed to. _She's going to teach me Occlumency? How did she even know I took that with Snape? _When he finally got back to the Common Room, Hermione looked eagerly towards him.

"So, did you ask her?" she asked very quickly. Harry had to think for a moment to realize what she meant.

"Oh, that. I forgot to ask her about Horcruxes. Get this, she wants to teach me Occlumency. My first lesson is Tuesday, after class." Hermione looked apprehensive.

"Harry, I've been doing some research. Wilhelm was the surname of a wicked sorceress not too long ago. You don't suppose that's her, do you?" Hermione said.

"Oh come on," said Ron, "it can't really be her. Though you have a good point," he added hurriedly.

Tuesday came faster than Harry thought possible. All the students were already tired from previous classes. They were hoping they wouldn't have to do anything strenuous for Offense Against the Dark Arts.

It was getting towards the end of March, but the weather was still very cold.

"Welcome seventh years," came Wilhelm's voice, from the dark shadows of the room. Everyone was accustomed, by now, to hear her voice from the darkest corner of the room, even when you thought she surely couldn't be lurking there.

"The time has come. Time to show you the darkest and most powerfully effective curses in all of existence." A shiver ran across the room. Harry knew what she was referring to. Avada kedavra; the killing curse.

"Today, you will be taught two new curses," Wilhelm continued. "The first one, I simply need to teach you the incantation. It requires nothing more than that. It is Sectumsempra."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. _How on earth does she know _that_ curse? Unless... No. Why would she know Snape? He invented it. How else would Wilhelm have learned it?_

"It becomes an invisible sword, and slashes your victim across the face and chest." Hermione looked around worriedly.

"It is worth knowing," Wilhelm said.

"Next, we have Avada kedavra. It requires much magic behind it. You must have a strong desire to kill. You must pour into it all cruelty and malice. A thirst to thrive off the death of others. It is _not _something to be used carelessly. Naught but a blood thirsty, demented soul would use it carelessly. And I daresay, none of you are demented or blood thirsty... I hope." Everyone seemed terrified beyond their wits after this bone chilling speech.

They practiced a few simpler spells they had learned earlier that year. Class was soon over, and it was time for Harry's first Occlumency lesson with Wilhelm.

He purposely took longer to pack his bag, so that no one would ask him why he was staying. When Hermione got up, she brushed past him.

"Be careful," she whispered. When everyone had finally sidled out of the room, Wilhelm pointed her wand at the door, and it closed. Harry sat down in front of her desk.

"Well, I'm not sure what you know about Occlumency, so I will start from the beginning. It is done, in order to block your mind. It is a defense mechanism, against, perhaps a Legilimens, who is able to tell when someone is lying. It could prove quite _useful_, for someone such as yourself. Now, most people think aloud, in their head. I'm not sure if that makes sense, but I will try to explain as best as I can. I want you to close your eyes, and picture a bucket. It may sound silly, but just try."

Harry felt rather foolish closing his eyes in front of someone who might be a wicked sorceress, but he did as he was told. Wilhelm continued.

"Now that you have the mental image in your head, I want you to add things to it. Fill the bucket with water; add some soap suds; a sponge, or a rag. What you are doing, is picturing your thoughts, rather than thinking them. Your mind is blocked. A Legilimens can sometimes tell what you are thinking, even bring images to the surface of your mind, but they cannot tell what you are picturing. The image of the bucket should now be hidden away, buried in the deepest, most private part of your mind. A part so deep, that you yourself may have never before ventured."

Occlumency lessons continued for several weeks; always meeting on Tuesday nights.

It was now mid April, and Harry was getting much better at blocking his mind. Instead of having Wilhelm describe something for him to picture, he would picture something for her to guess.

She usually got it right, considering that she was an accomplished Legilimens, but recently, her guesses had been getting farther, and farther from the truth.

Harry was rather proud of himself for that. He was also rather proud of Wilhelm for being able to teach him all that stuff. After all, where would he be without her? _Maybe she isn't all that bad. There's no way she's a wicked sorceress. _Harry was still having trouble trying to figure out what to do about the locket and cup.

"Look Harry, you've got to get that cup soon," Ron said one evening, in the Common Room.

"I know, but how?" Harry asked, beginning to feel a little tense, and worried. _Voldemort could decide any day, that it's time to kill me. What will I do if that happens?_

"Why don't I summon it for you?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry contemplated this for a moment.

"What are we going to do after we get it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Didn't you ask Dumbledore in the Fortress?"

"I did. I was hoping there would be a simpler way of doing it. He said the least harmful way would be to bring it to the Fortress.

For some reason, going there would take the Horcrux out of something. On the archway, when I was about to leave, I noticed that there was something inscribed on it. It said something like, 'None but the purest exit the realm of shadow.' I don't know what that's supposed to mean." Hermione looked dumbfounded.

"But – how – who's going to go to the Fortress?" she asked. The three of them looked at each other. Ron and Harry came to the same conclusion: Dobby.

"Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter sir," squeaked the slightly confused little elf, when they went down to the kitchen. Hermione was standing in the corner looking grumpy.

"Well Dobby, I need you to bring this locket to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic," Harry explained.

"Dobby has been there sir, with old master," Dobby squeaked again. Harry explained exactly where Dobby was to go, and exactly what he was to do.

"First we need to summon the cup," Ron said, looking around at Hermione. "Would you like to do the honor?" Hermione didn't seem very happy that they would be risking a house elfs life, but agreed.

"At least we're near the Hufflepuff Common Room," she said, "Isn't it just around the corner?"

"I think so," Ron replied. "I saw Zacharias go up to the Great Hall for dinner about fifteen minutes ago." Hermione did the summoning spell nonverbally.

Harry stepped out of the kitchen, and the Hufflepuff cup nearly whacked him in the face. Hermione caught it, and handed it to him.

"Is there any way we'll be able to return it to him?"

"I'm not sure." They walked back into the kitchen to give the cup to Dobby.

"Here Dobby. All you need to do is toss these through the curtain Got it?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded, and with a faint _pop_, he was gone.

"Oh, I hope he's gonna be okay," Hermione said, twisting her hands.

"I bet we'll hear a racket when word spreads that someone stole Smith's cup. That won't be very pleasant," said Ron.


	12. Snape's Secret

**12. Snape's Secret**

Indeed, it wasn't very pleasant. Zacharias was hysterical when he was informed that the cup was gone. He was accusing practically everyone that crossed his path, of stealing it. "You're not only stealing the cup, you're stealing my glory. The little bit I had," he would say dramatically.

"What a prat," Ron muttered to Harry, as they walked by to get to classes. Offense Against the Dark Arts was going well, for the most part. Ron seemed to always inadvertently jumble instructions for complicated curses, and they would end up with strange effects.

"Oh, time for Occlumency. Wilhelm said we would be starting something more difficult," Harry said. He walked off towards Wilhelm's classroom.

"Hello Potter," she said quietly. "I am not sure if you have ever done anything like this before, so be prepared. You should do fine, because I have taught you much. Stand in the middle of the room. When I do the spell, try and block me."

Harry did as he was told, and stood in the middle of the room. He had a strange feeling, like this would be the exact same thing he had always done with Snape. He was still thinking about that, when Wilhelm did the spell.

"_Legilimens!_" she said. Memories began to swirl before Harry's eyes.

His first Quidditch match; inside the Chamber of Secrets; riding Buckbeak; staring into the blank, dead eyes of Cedric Diggory; Snape yelling at him to not call him a coward. Harry started to concentrate on bringing the outline of Wilhelm into focus. Before he knew what exactly he was doing , he found himself saying the words,

"Legilimens!" It seemed apparent that Wilhelm was caught off guard. Instead of Harry's memories before his eyes, it was now hers. It was in a dark place. Someone was talking to Wilhelm.

"He suspects something. You have to go into deeper hiding. I've given him a bit of valuable information that should distract him for the time being. You must take her and go. Go to Germany. Use your maiden name. I couldn't go on without you. If you don't go, he will find you. He wants me to suff-"

Harry felt a painful stinging in his wrist, and was knocked off his feet.

"Did you intend to break into my mind Potter?" Wilhelm asked tensely. Harry just now realized how scary looking she was.

"I – no – of course not," Harry stuttered, rubbing his wrist. She had just hit him with a stinging spell.

"What did you see?" Wilhelm asked sharply.

"I – nothing – you were just talking to someone about hiding," he replied quickly.

"I don't know what it was all about. Somehow I got the impression she was hiding from Voldemort. I don't know why she got so upset; I don't blame her for wanting to hide from him," Harry explained to Ron and Hermione.

"Hmm. You don't suppose, she was a Death Eater, do you? Like, one that realized what they were doing was wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Seems the type," Ron put in. Harry was dreading his next Occlumency lesson, because he didn't know how Wilhelm would take all this.

The time finally came, and Harry took his time walking back to her classroom.

"Have a seat," she said, upon his arrival. "You have greatly progressed as an Occlumens Potter."

"Well, I owe it all to you. I mean, you're the one that taught it all to me. Snape would just break into my memory every time; he didn't even _try_ to teach me anything!"

"I'm sure Severus tried his best. Now, I think I am about through with you. There is not much more I have to teach you. A few more lessons, and you will be finished. You have done very well. You should be proud of yourself. Not many could have done it as quickly as you have."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. _Wait a minute, did she mean to call Snape 'Severus?' _

Harry went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione and Ron were going over homework together.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Dobby came back. He said that everything went fine. The locket and the cup are gone. It's a shame there wasn't some way to keep them. After all, they were pretty valuable. But, Dobby said he was fine, and nothing went wrong. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Wow, you talk fast, even for a girl. I don't know _how_ your mind comprehends what you're saying, while you're saying it," Harry said, rather slowly.

"Hey Harry, have you finished your potions homework? What did you got for the third ingredient for the chapter quiz?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer. His eyes were out of focus. His mind was working hard.

"Harry, are you alright there?" Hermione asked.

"The map..." Harry murmured, "The Marauder's map."

"What'd you say Harry?" Ron asked, very puzzled. Yet again, Harry didn't answer. Instead, he raced up to the dormitories. About thirty seconds later, he had already returned. He spread the Marauder's map across the table that Ron and Hermione had been doing their homework.

"Where is it..." Harry muttered. "Where is she..." His eyes scanned the map for a few seconds, until they fell upon what he had been looking for. He was as still as a statue.

"What is it?" Ron asked, leaning in, to read over Harry's shoulder.

"There she is," Harry said quietly. "She lied."

"What on earth are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"See here, in her office? Her name isn't _Wilhelm. _It says Ciara Snape."

"_Snape?_" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"That's right. I wonder how she's related to him?" Harry asked. "Why didn't she want people to know? That old _fraud._ I can't believe her. I'm going down there right now. We'll see what she has to say for herself. It makes perfect sense though. I mean, look at Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for example. They have the same expressions, and mannerisms. "Wilhelm" must have been with Snape for a long time to have so much in common with him."

Harry quickly left the room and stormed down to her office. He pounded on the door, ready for an argument. The door magically creaked open. Wilhelm was sitting there, behind her desk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry roared. "Why didn't you tell me you're related to a filthy coward?" Wilhelm gave him a penetrating, icy stare.

"What, might I ask, do you mean by that Potter?" she said in a forcibly calm way, not moving a muscle besides her mouth. Harry couldn't help but feel intimidated by her unwavering, sharp eye contact. But that did not subdue his anger.

"Why didn't you tell me you're related to Snape?" he demanded.

"I would have thought that would be obvious, even for someone such as yourself. Someone like you may start to get suspicious if they knew that was my name. There would be questions as to the whereabouts of my husband, Severus."

Harry's mind had been working unceasingly, but it suddenly froze in mid thought. _Husband?_

"But – how could you marry someone as thoughtless-"

"Don't you _dare _say that about him," she hissed. "I admit, he made a mistake in judging you, because of your father. But will you make the very same mistake, by judging me, because of my husband?" Harry was looking for _some_ sort of loop hole in what she just said.

"But, you chose your husband. I didn't choose who my father was," Harry said, rather defensively.

"Are you saying, that you are ashamed of your heritage?" Wilhelm asked silkily.

"Not at-"

What happened next, happened very fast. Harry was struck with an excruciating headache. It was like someone was pounding his head with a jagged hammer. He fell over onto the floor, and he wasn't quite sure if he was screaming or not. His eyelids went black, and foggy, and he was unconscious.

"Harry! Wake up!" said a worried voice. Harry's eyes were blurry. At first he thought it was his mother standing over him, and he had simply awoken from a nightmare. When his vision was clear, he was shocked to see that it was not his mother, but Wilhelm.

"Are you alright? What happened?" she asked quickly. Harry moaned in agony.

"My head..." he said feebly, trying to sit up. Wilhelm eyed him suspiciously.

"You fell on the floor, screaming..." She continued, but Harry wasn't listening. He had just noticed something peculiar. He had never been this close to Wilhelm. She was the kind of person, that it would be impossible to guess her age, just impossible.

But up close, she looked to be in her late thirties. That is not what drew Harry's attention. He was looking at her mouth. As improbable as it may seem, as true as it was, Wilhelm had fangs.


	13. The Dream

**I'm currently working on chapter fifteen, so it may take a while to get it posted. I can't work on it tonight because I'll be in line for Goblet of Fire. By the way, there will most likely be a total of sixteen chapters. Maybe I'll have it finished in a week or two. :)**

**13. The Dream**

"That's right, I'm a vampire," said Wilhelm, stepping back. That twisted smile she had, when Harry first met her, was starting to come back.

"Everybody has their weakness, and you have uncovered mine," she said. Harry felt like he should leave, before something happens.

She seemed to be struggling with herself. She would turn towards Harry, but then pull herself back.

"No. I swore I wouldn't," she muttered to herself. _Does she want to _bite_ me? I better get out of here._

"Potter, keep what you know to yourself," she said quickly. Harry was frozen to the spot.

"Promise me Harry. Promise you won't tell." Harry hadn't realized before how powerful it was when he was addressed by his first name.

"I – I promise. But, Ron, and – and Hermione – they already know you're a Snape." Wilhelm's eyes widened slightly, but then they narrowed again.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about that, is there? You promised though. I sincerely hope that you are true to your word."

Harry went back to Gryffindor tower, as fast as he could.

"So? What happened?" Ron asked quickly, upon Harry's arrival in the Common Room.

"Oh, uh, nothing really," Harry replied.

"Nothing? You know Harry, you're terrible at keeping secrets," Ron said.

"Okay, okay, so something happened. I promised her I wouldn't tell. Now I want you guys to promise not to tell anyone about what you saw on the map." Hermione and Ron looked at each other uneasily.

"Well, alright, I guess," Hermione said hesitantly. "So you can't just tell _us_?" Harry thought for a moment.

_She said not to let the information fall into the wrong hands. I suppose I can tell Ron and Hermione, right? After all, they are trustworthy; they've spent six years proving that._

"Okay, but don't tell _anyone_."

Harry sat in the library, yet again. Recently, he found himself spending much of his time there.

"Hey Harry," said Priscilla, moseying over towards him. She sat down, with a large pile of books in her lap. "Charms is a dread, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry replied. The two of them talked for a while, discussing odd subjects. Of the more civilized being how one could go about improving the quality of a broom stick, down to the digestive process of a flobberworm.

"Do you ever wonder, like, what's going to happen after you die? Like, an afterlife?" Harry almost impulsively said that being in the fortress wouldn't be that bad, but he stopped himself, remembering one of Dumbledore's last words. _It is supposed to be a secret only the dead know._

"I don't feel very comfortable talking about it," Harry said, after thinking a moment.

"Oh," Priscilla replied, "right." She looked off in to the distance, her eyes glossy.

"Do you ever feel like no one cares? Like you're totally alone in the world, off to fend for yourself? Nobody there to hear your heart cry out; nobody to listen to you. Your personality created by the way people expect you to be. As if they already no you, but they don't..." she said reminiscently, rather turning the end into a statement instead of a question.

"You – you feel like that? So do I," Harry said quietly, looking Priscilla straight in the eye. She looked up, her eyes definitely gathering a light mist.

"Is there something you want to tell me Priscilla?" Harry asked, trying carefully not to blink. Her lips were white. Her dark eyes were boring into Harry's mind.

"Abendroth – Abendroth is the name of my grandmother; not me. It was the first name that came to mind when you asked. My real surname is – is Snape." Harry's mind was working rapidly. _What is the world coming to? Is everyone a Snape?_

"You mean, your mum is Wilhelm?" Harry asked, his eyes still wide with wonderment. Priscilla looked down.

"Yes." Harry couldn't imagine what kind of childhood she had. It must have been dreadful. No wonder she needed someone in her life; she had been tormented, and abused for most of it. Harry got up, and knelt down beside her.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. This is what friends are for, right?" he whispered. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Harry. You've been really nice to me." Priscilla was the kind that never cried or screamed or anything like that. Her emotions lay hidden deep within her.

This was merely a glimpse. Harry figured that this was probably the first time she'd had a breakdown. Imagine, seventeen years of emotions bottled up, ready to burst at any moment.

Harry was surprised that she kind of let them out on _him. _Did she think of them as close friends?

"Harry, have you ever actually, like, loved someone? I mean, you get light headed, and your heart starts racing when you're near them? But it breaks your heart to know that they'll probably never think of you as more than a friend. You want so badly for their affections to change. But you have no idea whether they feel the same way or not."

Yet again, the ending felt more like a statement. _Is she in love with me? No, if she was, she wouldn't be telling me this. _Harry realized he had gone too long without replying, and Priscilla might get embarrassed. There was an awkward pause.

"Oh! I don't mean you Harry," she stammered. "I mean, I like you and all. But just as a friend, right?" she added quickly.

"Right. Of course, just as a friend," Harry said. "But ah, do you fancy someone?"

"Well, uh... yeah. Um, you're trustworthy, right? And, a good friend? Well, I kinda like... Draco," Priscilla mumbled. Harry's eyes widened. _The world _is_ going metal! A Snape and a Malfoy! Ugh, think of what their kids would be like. _Harry was suddenly struck by a thought. _Does Draco know she's part vampire?_ His question seemed to show through his eyes.

"No, he doesn't know," Priscilla stated. "Mum told me you found out." It still seemed weird to hear Wilhelm called 'mum.'

"Harry, this may sound weird, but... do you think you could slip Draco a love potion for me?"

"Priscilla! You know that's against the rules. And isn't that breaking some sort of law? Why would I want to do that?" Harry said.

"But you did it for Ron and Hermione; why can't you do it for me?" Priscilla seemed to realize her mistake. "Ginny told me. She said she overheard it." There was a long pause.

"You can keep a secret. I never slipped either of them anything. It was a joke," Harry said. Priscilla giggled.

"Really? Are you ever going to tell them?"

"Why would I? I just thought it was kinda funny. I wouldn't want to go out of my way to break rules. I only would if I had to." Harry looked down at his watch.

"Merlin's beard! Is that the time? We've been talking for hours." Harry got up, and smiled. "See you later."

He went down a few flights of steps, not knowing where he was headed. He turned a corner, and almost ran right into Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said. She had a strange look on her face, like she was very upset about something. "What is it?"

"Harry, we have a problem," she stated firmly. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" They went towards the Entrance Hall, and ended up walking out onto the grounds, in silence.

"Harry, this isn't working. I love you and all, but we have to communicate, right? You can't just ignore me."

"Look Ginny, you know what I have to do. I'm afraid that if I get any closer to you, I'll just end up breaking your heart. Or lose you. I mean, I face death, in the hopes that I will be able to save not just you, but, everyone. I can't handle another loss. I never knew my parents. I miss them, but I never knew them. I've known you for nearly six years, and you're amazing. You're smart, and funny, and perfect! If you died, it would be worse than I could imagine. I never knew Cedric Diggory. It was hard to see him die, but I didn't love him. I really haven't faced a loss all that terrible yet. But I'm afraid I will."

Ginny's eyes were full of mist. Harry hadn't realized it, but they were already by the lake. The wind blew softly. Ginny's hair blew elegantly. The sky was still gray, but a small ray of light broke free from it's cloudy confines, finding itself shining directly on Ginny.

She was so beautiful. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of her.

"Do you really like me?" Ginny asked softly. "Do you think I'm pretty? Do you want to be with me forever?" There was a long silence.

"No." Ginny's mouth opened slightly.

"I don't _like _you; I _love_ you. I think you're beautiful! I don't _want _to be with you forever; I _need_ to be with you forever."

Harry walked slowly towards Wilhelm's office. It was time for another Occlumency lesson. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Have a nice weekend?" Harry nodded. "Well, shan't waste time. Best be getting started."

Harry stood in the middle of the room, as usual. Before he knew it, his mind was being broken into. He was used to this, so he forced himself to bring Wilhelm back into focus. He was about to do a spell, when his vision blurred again.

There was a flicker of red light. Then green. Objects were moving about quickly. A new shape was coming into focus. A face, fogging Harry's vision completely. The utterly unforgettable face that had haunted Harry for so many years.

"_Hello Harry. Remember me? One should think so. I have been trying to contact you for a long time now. You've been avoiding me. You have three days. Your doom eagerly awaits you. Three days. _

This statement was concluded with a screeching hiss. Voldemort's face slowly faded. Harry's head felt like it had split in two.


	14. The Seventh Horcrux

**A/N: The next chapter should be up in a week, or less. 14/16 _Please_ review! Oh yeah, and you can make requests for my epilogue chapter if you want.**

**14. The Seventh Horcrux**

Harry! Wake up Harry! What happened?" Hermione asked. Harry felt very groggy. His surroundings snapped into focus. He was in the Hospital Wing. Hermione looked as though she had just come from running a long distance, Ron by her side.

Ginny was sitting in a chair by the side of the bed. Wilhelm came in, followed by McGonagall. Both of them looked very worried.

"Potter. What's going on?" McGonagall asked sharply. Harry thought for a moment; _what _is_ going on?_ But then he remembered that horrid dream, if that's even what you would call it.

_Was it real? Did Voldemort actually break into my mind to tell me I had three days? If so, does that mean he's actually coming to kill me?_

"Potter?" McGonagall asked again.

"Oh, ah, well, someone -- I mean, Voldemort – he broke into my mind. He said I have – he said I have three days," Harry stuttered. Everyone's eyes widened with horror.

"Are you absolutely certain that you interpreted this dream correctly?" McGonagall asked tentatively. Harry nodded. McGonagall looked as though she was about to faint. The Hospital doors burst open, and Slughorn stormed in.

"Minerva, some of m'students are gone. Malfoy and his little gang disappeared. I think they've gone to be with their dirty, rotten, death eating parents. What should we do?" McGonagall was very white.

"Horace, contact the ministry and inform them of the predicament. Tell them we need all the back up and reinforcement we can get. We have three days Horace; they need to hurry." Slughorn left the room as quickly as he came.

"Ciara," McGonagall continued, "please inform the students in a casual manner of the same issue. There's no need to worry them, though I'm not sure how long we can refrain them from doing so. I'm afraid we'll have to send some home, but we really haven't the time. We must try our best. We'll start with the first years, but only go up to fourth. Fifth years and up have enough training to be going on by. So that's fourth and under to send home."

Wilhelm left the room.

"Now Potter, I really don't know what to say. I will inform members of the Order of this immediately. You have many challenges ahead, but I believe you are quite capable of handling them. So I place a great deal of trust in you. That's a mighty heavy burden to carry, but soon it will be over, no matter what the outcome of events."

With that, she turned away and exited the room.

Harry was trying to think as clearly as possible. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked at him, with a sense of sorrow, and regression forming in their eyes. None of them spoke, but they all seemed to understand what the others were thinking. Finally, Harry spoke.

"I don't know what to do. . . There's still two more Horcruxes out there, and I have no idea where they are. That's not even including Voldemort himself.

The castle seemed to be in an uproar. Word had spread quickly about what was going on. Students and teachers were constantly running about. It had been exactly one day since the dreadful dream. Harry felt very weak, and feverish.

"Harry, it's okay. You can do this. I know you can," Hermione whispered to him. It was early evening and everyone was at dinner. Harry had no intention of joining them. Hermione had somehow figured out that his secret hiding place was the library. He looked up at her and smiled wanly.

"I don't have much time. What should I do?" he asked, rather pleadingly.

"You know I don't have the answer. All I can do is guess."

"But that's what you're best at. You know, guessing, and usually coming up with the right answer. What do _you _think I should do?" Harry pressed.

"Well, we're going to have to find the other two Horcruxes. I bet Nagini, the snake is one of them. But there's something I've known for quite some time, that I probably should have told you a long time ago. I'm not exactly sure what it means, but somehow I get the feeling it isn't good. Once, I tried to summon a Horcrux. This was way before Ron had the idea. Well, when I did – well, that's when you fell off your seat. Remember? Harry, you are the seventh Horcrux."

Time froze. Harry felt a coldness in the pit of his stomach. That was pretty much all he felt at the moment. _How could it be? It wasn't possible. . . was it? _It only led to one solution: sacrifice. That's what kept him alive when Voldemort tried to kill him the first time, and it would be the death of him. Hermione started sobbing.

"I should have told you!" she wailed.

"It's not your fault Hermione," Harry said quietly, though he didn't think she heard him. "It isn't your fault. . ."

The third day. Instead of chaos, the castle had turned eerily quiet. Everyone was very fearful. Even the bravest. Harry was exasperated. He knew he had to die to save everyone. He would lose his friends, his enemies, and worst of all, Ginny.

At least he would die a heroic death. Or would he? No one from the ministry had come yet, but Harry didn't know if they even _were_ coming.

The morning slipped by like water in a stream. The afternoon slowly faded and now it was evening.

The moon had decided to show itself early in the day, but now it was brighter, and full. Lupin must be having a dreadful day.

Whenever Harry walked past someone in the corridors, they would give him a watery eyed, pitiful look, that suggested it would be a _loss_ when he died, but not a very big one.

Harry felt not even an ounce of determination. No one from the Order had come, which was quite surprising, considering, this is what they had been waiting for for so many years. Hermione said that Harry looked pale, but he felt much worse than he appeared. He was cold, and his hands were clammy.

Time elapsed into nothing, as Harry sat in the library, thinking about his life, which would soon be over. He saw a book open on the table nearest him, with a piece of parchment stuck between the pages. Harry got up and looked at the book.

_Hogwarts, A History. _That was the book that Hermione constantly mentioned. It was open to a page that showed a picture of the Hogwart's coat of arms. _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ was inscribed at the bottom. That rung a bell in Harry's mind. Salazar Slytherin had told him to remember that. _But what does it mean?_ Well, that's why the book was there. Harry scanned his eyes across the page until he found what he was looking for.

"It means. . . . . Never wake a sleeping dragon?" Harry said aloud. He thought about it for a while, until he understood. Or at least he thought he did.

_Is Voldemort the sleeping dragon? If he's asleep, imagine what he'll be like when he's awake. _Harry walked over to the window, thinking deeply of this aspect.

He looked down at Hagrid's cabin; Madam Maxime's ginger bread house; the lake with the giant squid, having fun, without a care in the world about what was going on above his deep black refuge; the forbidden forest, with it's tree tops swaying in the gentle wind, the eerie noises emitted from the depths, with the strange green glow getting closer to the border of the forest. Green glow?

Harry opened the window a crack. Soft laughter carried by the breeze made it's way to Harry's ears. He knew that sound. It was Voldemort.


	15. Dumbledore's Army

**A/N: Wow, I never thought I'd make it this far. I mean, I only started writing this in August. There will only be one more chapter after this. It will follow the events of this one, but it will also explain what happens to surviving characters. Please read and review! I don't know anyone on Fan Fiction, so I'll take comments from everyone who's willing to spare a moment. I'm thinking about starting a new story about the Marauder's era. Any suggestions? You can let me know via email or review. Au revoir. :)**

**15. Dumbledore's Army**

Harry raced down many flights of steps. He finally reached Gryffindor Tower. After giving the password, and being admitted inside, Harry skidded across the room, and ran right into Ron.

"Watch yourself Harry," Ron said, surprised.

"Ron! He's here! I saw him; he's in the forest waiting for me!" Harry shrieked. Ron's eyes bulged. Many heads turned in Harry's direction. A few giggling girls scurried up to their dormitories in great haste.

"Oh no," Ron said. "Lupin just floo'd through the fire and said the Order was on their way! They'll get killed!" Every hope in Harry evaporated immediately.

"Well, I'll have to go out there," Harry said.

"Not without us, you won't," said Hermione, just now entering the conversation.

"No," Harry said firmly. Hermione looked like she was stung by a personal insult. "I mean, I can't get you two killed as well. If you absolutely must come, wait for a signal, or go under the invisibility cloak, or both! Either way, I'm going now, and you can't stop me."

Harry left the tower, and walked down to the Entrance Hall. He opened the front doors wide. A harsh breeze stung his face. The sun had nearly vanished completely.

Harry looked into the forest and didn't see anything, but he was sure Voldemort was there. Every step Harry took, was taking him closer to his death. A sensation of anxiety tore through his body. He palms were filled with sweat.

_Why am I scared? __I know what's going to happen, so I should just stay calm. Maybe I can confuse Voldemort. _

Harry decided he should warn Hagrid, so he briskly walked towards his cabin. He knocked on the door quietly. Just as it opened, he whispered,

"Silencio!" Hagrid looked very surprised, and Harry could tell he was mouthing a greeting. "Hagrid, go to the castle. Voldemort's on his way; I saw him in the woods. Sorry I had to silence you. Hermione will put you straight. Now go and keep everyone safe!" Harry whispered.

Hagrid looked slightly pale, but consented. He hurried off in the moonlight. Harry walked towards the edge of the woods, waiting for his rival. The breeze whisked past his ears, and he heard a faint popping noise. Hopefully it wasn't Death Eaters Apparating.

It was probably the Order. It was a good thing that the sound was too faint for Voldemort to hear, if indeed it was the Order. Then Harry heard soft, cruel laughter.

"Hello Harry. I thought I'd see you today," came the hiss of Voldemort. He emerged from the shadows of the deep, dark forest. His laughter echoed as if it was more than one voice. It _was_ more than one. It fact, it was many. Perhaps twenty, or thirty.

Death Eaters emerged from the shadows, following their master. Bellatrix bore a nasty smirk. Lucius Malfoy, who had presumably broken out of Azkaban, stood next to Narcissa and Draco.

Many other ones, some that Harry recognized, some he didn't, stood in a long, thick line, blocking any way of escape. They must have assumed Harry wasn't stupid enough to turn his back to them and run the opposite direction. Nagini, the snake, was by her master's side, hissing without cease.

"So, are you ready to die, or would you prefer trying to escape?" Voldemort hissed. Harry was tempted to feel scared, but if he really was scared, he wouldn't have much of a choice, would he?

"Neither. Why don't you show me what I'm up against?" Harry replied, nonplussed. Voldemort looked slightly confused at first, but quickly responded.

"Show my your worst, he says," Voldemort said, more directed at the Death Eaters. They all laughed horrible laughs. "Well, I can do that. Bellatrix, are they here yet?" he asked.

"Yes. Here they come," she said, with a cruel smile. Her attention was directed at the perimeter of the Hogwart's grounds. Harry could just make out a cloud of dust, moving slowly up the grounds, getting closer and closer to where he now stood.

"The Inferi," Voldemort hissed, with a maniacal glint in his eye. "I doubt you've ever encountered them, have you Potter?"

Harry remembered only too clearly, that time in the cave with Dumbledore when they had to get the locket. The Inferi were there. They were dead bodies being possessed to bid evil doings under the command of Voldemort. He wasn't the only person ever to use them; usually very corrupt, dark wizards would use them, and they were usually the bodies of their victims.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said lightly, though secretly he kind of wished he was already dead.

"So tell me Tom," Harry asked, "what does a man such as yourself need assistance for?" Voldemort's eyes snapped back to Harry, and he stayed silent, for the Inferi drew ever nearer.

"I'm going to kill you Harry Potter," Voldemort stated. "But first, let me introduce you to a couple you have never known before." The Inferi were here. "Your parents." Harry hadn't once taken his eyes away from Voldemort, but he couldn't help it any longer.

So he turned and looked the direction Voldemort was looking. Standing there were two rotting bodies, white as snow, with skeletal, grotesque features. Sure enough, they were indeed Harry's parents. He gagged.

"You are so – so evil!" Harry shouted at Voldemort. Voldemort laughed, his cruel cackle.

"Some say that," he said.

"I'm going to kill you," Harry said quietly. Voldemort looked him straight in the eye; he was trying to break into Harry's mind. He could feel a little pain in his head, but he wouldn't allow such a thing, especially after all those grueling hours practicing Occlumency with Wilhelm.

_Where is everyone?_ _Surely Voldemort didn't already get to the Order._ Harry could hear a faint rustling coming from behind the Death Eaters. But then he saw Snape, which broke his train of thought. Anger, anger beyond believing tore through Harry. He wanted to kill everyone standing before him.

"I'm going to kill you," Harry said again, this time a little louder. "Well Tom, you're _supposed _to ask, 'You and what army?'" Voldemort smirked.

"And why would I want to ask a foolish question like that?" he hissed.

"Because you know you're dying to know the answer. Fine, I'll tell you. It's Dumbledore's army." Harry saw Voldemort's eyes widen with horror, and he didn't have to think twice to know why. The Shadow's of thousands of dead witches and wizards were right behind Harry.

_How?_ Harry felt a surge of bravery when he saw Dumbledore and his parents. There were so many of them. Harry didn't have to turn around; some of them were standing by his side. In the front were many that Voldemort had murdered himself. Voldemort's expression was difficult to describe. He looked flabbergasted.

"Surprised?" Harry asked, breaking the deathly silence. "Well I have something else that may be of interest to you Tom. Sometime during the school year, I happened to run across a locket. It was very pretty. It's a shame though, that it no longer exists."

"No. . ." said Voldemort. "You didn't. . . How. . .? It's not possible. You would have had to. . ." It looked as though connections were being made in his mind. He turned sharply.

"Who's side are you on Severus? I thought you were my most loyal servant," Voldemort hissed. Snape was very pale. His sharp eyes were full of fear, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it.

"Well? Answer me!" Silence. "Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, his wand pointed directly at Snape. Harry remembered once wishing he could watch Snape screaming and writhing, as the effects of the Cruciatus Curse took place. Well now he was.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. Voldemort lifted the curse, and turned to Harry.

"And why would you care how I treat my servants?" he queried, with a hint of venom in his tone. Snape still lay there on the ground, twitching in agony.

"I can't stand seeing people in pain. It's wretched, and horrible. You would have to be really sick and demented to enjoy it," Harry stated defiantly.

Voldemort's lips were forming a thin white line. Him and Harry were making exact eye contact now. Everything was very silent, and cold. Voldemort turned his head slightly, directing his attention towards the Death Eaters.

"Choose your side," he hissed. Bellatrix stood her ground, and bore an expression that conveyed the message, 'If you _dare_ move a muscle. . . ' Lucius and Narcissa were almost unbelievably calm. Draco looked very white, and unsure of himself.

He looked at his parents, at Bellatrix, Voldemort, and finally at Harry. He gave a last, apologetic look to his parents, and stepped forward. He then walked over to Harry and stood by his side.

"This has been my place all along," he said quietly. There were about thirty Death Eaters all together, and the majority of them looked slightly uncertain of their place in this war.

Then there was the army of Inferi, moaning and groaning, who's singular purpose was to cause fear. Harry could've sworn he saw a few Dementors over head.

All Harry had was an army of transparent Shadows. The Order was probably somewhere nearby, but they certainly weren't being much of a help.

Oblivious to Harry, the Shadows were concealing from his view, a large mass of students, and members of the Order, who were all willing to fight until the bitter end. They were slowly making there way towards the front, where Harry was.

Snape had slowly risen, and made his way to where Draco was. Harry was stunned. Wilhelm was right; grudges were pointless, and it was time to forgive. These were the last two people Harry ever thought would be standing by his side.

_Think of everything in reverse. Dumbledore must've asked Snape to kill him! That's what they were arguing about in the woods! I'm such a ruddy fool to not think of that._

Harry felt very guilty at this. He had misjudged them completely. Again, he heard a faint rustle in the trees, behind the Death Eaters.

"_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus,_" Harry hissed softly, in Parseltounge.

"You're not the sleeping dragon Tom, Hogwarts is" said the Shadow of Dumbledore, as reinforcement came into view. Harry didn't turn around to see them, but somehow he knew they were there.

"_You have greatly disappointed me. Especially owing to the fact that you are my heir_," said Salazar Slytherin, of course, in Parseltounge.

It looked as though Voldemort had just now noticed the four founders. It was then probably, that he realized he was not the strongest, most powerful wizard present.

Harry decided that this was a good moment to do something vital, if he wished to get any closer to killing Voldemort.

_Langlock! _he said nonverbally, with his wand pointed at Nagini. She started hissing horribly. Voldemort noticed. It was now time to act. Harry thought about all the dreadful memories of his past, concentrating as hard as he could.

He forced a hurricane of hatred and malice to flow in his veins. It was very difficult, him being the kind person that he was.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted. Voldemort automatically stepped away, under the impression that the spell was directed at him. Nagini keeled over, and a screech, that seemed to come from within her deafened nearly everyone in the close vicinity.

Harry was trembling slightly. Everyone looked at him with wonder, as if they were thinking, "How is he capable of such evil spells?" Voldemort looked aghast. Harry knew that the piercing screech had been the Horcrux, and so did Voldemort. But did he know that Harry knew?

"Do you believe me now when I say that I'm going to kill you?" Harry asked, breathlessly. Voldemort's face was like a statue, only with a carving of hatred, and a mix of shock etched on.

"Well, now that the wretched Nagini is gone, and the locket's out of our way, we can move along." Voldemort was bound to have figured out what Harry knew by now.

"Did I mention Hufflepuff's cup?" Turning to to the founder, Harry continued, "I'm so sorry to inform you, Miss Hufflepuff, but I'm afraid your lovely goblet is gone as well."

Voldemort was looking slightly more murderous than usual. His eyes were filled with red flame. This was the worst Harry had ever seen him, but he was determined not to let this falter his bravery. Not now, not when he most needed it.

He saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and several other students and teachers crouching nearby, ready to fight.

"So let's see," Harry said, with a false tone of wonderment. "I believe that's. . . one, two, three! Yes, three down (that I've mentioned so far). Then there's the ring. Now I don't know how Dumbledore got a hold of that; you better keep close watch on your possessions Tom. You and I _both_ know that the diary's been gone for heavens knows how many years now. So that's. . . five. Now that leaves you. _Please _believe me when I say I'm going to kill you; I couldn't be making it more plain!"

Harry was already feeling triumphant. Voldemort's penetrating stare let up. His upper lip curled. It seemed to drain the happiness out of Harry. _What _now

"You fool. . ." Voldemort hissed. "There are seven Horcruxes, not six." The few people who hadn't understood what was going on until this point suddenly gasped, giving away their position.

"Tom, Tom, Tom. Didn't I tell you? Apparently not. . . ." Harry was merely bluffing, but it seemed to do the trick. Voldemort couldn't have looked less human, with malice and the unwavering, inhumane hatred searing through him.

"Harry," whispered a gentle, smooth voice from behind him. He had a feeling he was the only one able to hear it. "None But The Purest Exit The Realm Of Shadow." It was Lily, trying to give him a clue.

Harry stood there for several seconds. As each one went by, Voldemort was closer to figuring out that Harry hadn't the faintest idea what to do next.

His heart pounding, Harry saw the Death Eaters edging towards the Order's hideout. It wasn't very secret, because they were mostly just hiding behind Hagrid's cabin, and Madame Maxime's gingerbread house. They were planning a surprise attack.

There were many students who weren't in the Order that were hiding there too. Harry had one hand dangling by his side, and the other one holding his wand with a death grip, so he tried to attract someone's attention with the hand he wasn't using.

Hermione noticed, and out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw a puzzled expression on her face. Without moving his hand much, he pointed to the Death Eaters, who were stealthily getting closer and closer to make their attack. Hermione started whispering instructions to someone, so Harry continued to think of his next move.

He suddenly understood what his mother was trying to convey. He was no longer a Horcrux. He had been in the Fortress of Shadow, which had wiped clean anything unpure, which included his scar that had mysteriously disappeared.

"Well, Tom, I have an answer for you. I'm no longer a Horcrux. End of story." Voldemort gave him a mocking look.

"There's no way to do that without killing yourself," he leered.

"Ahh, but are you sure? You didn't know Shadows existed," Harry pointed out, tilting his head towards the army of them behind him.

"Just possibly, do you think there might be more you don't know? I think so. . . . In fact, I _know_ so." Harry was just starting to get his anger flowing, in order to kill Voldemort, when he heard shouts coming from where the attack would have been.

Apparently they weren't able to stop it in time. Harry didn't turn his head, and it was a good thing, because Voldemort didn't either. He heard cries of pain, and it was tearing him apart inside. He wanted so badly to help. He heard the unmistakable shriek of Ginny.

Harry's eyes started to sting; he could tell she was in pain. Just as he was about to give up, the Shadows swarmed around him, blocking Voldemort's view. Harry, feeling very grateful of their presence, ran over to Ginny. Her arm was bleeding profusely.

"Ginny. . ." Harry stammered breathlessly, "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Harry. You shouldn't be here. You have to kill Voldemort!"

"Where are the others? Is anyone else hurt?"

"I don't know Harry. I think one of them dragged Hermione off somewhere. You have to find her!" Harry ran off, in search of Hermione. The entire Order was there, fighting with all there strength.

Harry saw, what looked to be a Malfoy, performing the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione. She was screaming a terrible, unbearable scream. Though, anyone suffering was unbearable to Harry.

"Stop it!" yelled a voice from behind him. It was Draco. "Father, stop it! You're killing her!"

"She's a filthy little mudblood!" Lucius screamed. "She doesn't deserve to live!"

"Harry, what's happening?" Priscilla asked urgently, as she came running towards him. "Where's Voldemort? Is that. . . Hermione?" she asked, just now noticing what was going on there.

"Draco, stop him!" she yelled. Draco shoved his father out of the way, putting a cease to the curse. There she was, on the ground, nearly dead. Ron charged forward.

"Hermione!" He knelt down beside her, and starting mending a few wounds with some simple, yet effective charms. Many people were already dead, but the fight went on. Harry didn't know where Voldemort was, and frankly, he was sure he wanted to.

Lupin was battling Greyback; Tonks was battling Bellatrix; Moody, Sirius, Snape, Wilhelm, and a fair few Weasleys were trying to hold back a large group of Death Eaters. Lucius had been unconscious for a few minutes, but got up again.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Draco?" he asked, outraged. "A mudblood, a muggle lover, and a half breed. My own son. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Half breed?" Draco asked sharply. He looked at Priscilla, who turned pink.

"Oh, ah, didn't you know Draco? Um, I'm half vampire," she said, slightly flustered. Draco looked strange, as if he was trying to make up his mind.

"So why do you care father? It's not like you're any better than them," he said finally. Priscilla flung her arms around Draco, for he had just accepted her for who she is, just as Snape had done for his wife.

The Inferi were just moaning and groaning as usual, so Harry figured Voldemort must be too busy at the moment to give them instructions. In fact, he wasn't busy at all; he was standing right behind Harry.

Harry saw a panicked look on everyone's faces, and figured this out. He slowly got up, ready to face his doom. Surprisingly, Volddemort waited for him to turn around.

"I want to see the light leave your eyes," he said cruelly. That pounding came back to Harry's ears. Everyone fell silent.

"I'm going to kill you Tom Riddle," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Avada Kedavra!"


	16. The Cupboard Under the Stairs

Dear Buzzy Little Bother Bee,

You have forced me to finish this story, so don't be too disappointed with this last crappy chapter. You_did _ask for it. :P If you wish to read any of my other works, I would suggest going to hpff.info (there's a longer address, but that one's easy to remember). If you do, don't say anything about this story, because I don't like it, and HPFF is for extrememly talented writers. Maybe you'll find a new story to your liking. Well, here it is. No flames owing to the crappiness please.

XcruciatusX

16. The Cupboard Under The Stairs

Voldemort was dead before he hit the ground. An eerie silence followed. Everybody had frozen to where they were, and their mouths hung open. Finally Harry spoke.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" He looked down at the body crumpled in front of him. The little light in Voldemort's eyes was already gone. Even the Shadows were speechless. There were several dark marks hovering in the air, so Harry figured the Ministry of Magic would be here shortly. The Death Eaters were all frozen. Suddenly, Bellatrix shouted,

"Let's get out of here!" They all made a break for the Forbidden Forest. Harry heard a rustling, and saw a Centaur back into the shadows of the woods, forming an ambush. The Order started to follow, but Harry silently stopped them. As the Death Eaters scurried away, Harry heard some faint screams

"I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore," he stated. Lupin, Sirius, and James came over to Harry, all looking shocked. Lily followed, and so did Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Wilhelm, and Tonks.

"Harry," said McGonagall weakly, "How. . . ?" Dumbledore butted in.

"You all saw what happened. Does anything really need to be explained?" Everyone stayed silent. "I think Harry needs some peace and quiet. He's gone through a terrible ordeal just now. I think we could all use some quiet right now."

Harry walked over to Ginny, who was still clutching her injured arm. He knelt down beside her.

"Are you all right Ginny?" he asked. She nodded, and smiled.

Ron was still sitting on the ground by Hermione, who had opened her eyes to see Harry killing Voldemort. She had nearly past out. Now she had her head on Ron's shoulder. Harry thought to himself that what he saw now would probably be how things are in the future.

Wilhelm ran over to Snape.

"I haven't greeted you properly," she said. "Oh Severus, I thought I'd never see you again!" she wailed, as she, like so many others were doing, flung her arms around the man she loved. Priscilla was standing a few feet away, watching them. Snape saw her over Wilhelm's shoulder.

"Priscilla. . . . Come here," he said quietly, gently letting go of his wife. Priscilla slowly walked towards her father. Snape picked her up (she wasn't very big), and they embraced each other like never before.

"I love you Daddy!" she said. Harry looked over, and smiled to himself.

Draco came over to where the Snapes were.

"May I have a word?" he whispered to Snape. Snape looked puzzled. Harry had an inkling he knew what was coming, but he turned away so he would interrupt anything.

"If that is what my daughter wants. . ." Snape said.

James was talking to Remus and Sirius; Lily was talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall; Cedric (who Harry just now noticed) was talking to some girls.

"Hey, think of it this way. I'll always stay young and good looking!" he said to Cho. If the live people learned one thing from the Shadows, it was that they shouldn't go to visit them in the Fortress. They will have plenty of time to catch up on things once they die, and now it was their chance to live.

Harry sat in Godric's Hollow with Ginny, after they, too, got married. They had a portrait of Dumbledore in their hallway. The fire was crackling, and Harry put his arm around Ginny.

Hermione and Ron lived near the Burrow, in their own cozy little house, and had several children. Ron became Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Hermione invented a cure for lycanthropy, which made Lupin and Bill ecstatic.

Draco and Priscilla lived in somewhat of seclusion, in Malfoy Manor.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got to spend the rest of their lives watching children and grandchildren grow up. Mr. Weasley was also able to tinker with all the Muggle things he wanted to.

Fleur and Bill both worked for Gringotts, and had lovely red-haired, part Veela children.

Percy got back together with Penelope Clearwater, and decided to spend more time with his growing family.

Harry and Ginny both became Aurors.

Lupin and Tonks got married and had little, part werewolf (even though there was a cure), metamorphmagus children.

Neville and Luna fell in love. Together, they became the new editors of the Quibbler. What really got Neville interested, was when Luna wrote an article in memory of his father.

McGonagall made a good Headmistress for a while, and Hogwarts wouldn't be seeing its end for many, many more years.

As for the Snapes, they were never heard from again.

As Harry sat, pondering life, he felt a tiny tug on his foot, which was resting on a coffee table.

"Yes?" he said sleepily.

"Dobby has your slippers sir," squeaked the little elf.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry replied, as Dobby slipped them onto his feet. Winky came in carrying Ginny's slippers.

"Thanks Winky," she said. "It's cold out. How 'bout some hot chocolate. And how 'bout I make it this time. You two should warm up. I think I'll put some more blankets under the stairs for you," she said, getting up.

Life was good just as it was. Harry would never have to wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares again, which in his mind was a plus. He could forget about the wizarding life, and most of all, never again worry about his scar.


End file.
